


Unexpected Love

by Elenduen



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Child bride d Artagnan, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gascon and France have been a war for decades without either side really winning.</p><p>They have now declared a fragile peace treaty, and to strengthen the treaty the Alpha Comte Olivier d`Athos de la Fere and the young Omega son of The Comte D`Artagnan, Charles d`Batz Castlemore are betrothed and wed.</p><p>Despite their reluctance to wed, the two fall in love, along with their closest companions and servants Aramis and Porthos falling for each other.</p><p>But there are those who wish to destroy the peace treaty, and Athos not so dead ex wife is keen to see the treaty broken and her husband and his child bride torn apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally prompted this myself on the Kink meme, but started filling it myself since I had the story in my head.

Porthos grimanced at the grey faced, darkly shadowed eyed appearance of his "Employer" friend Athos, the Comte was horribly hung over and looked about ready to collapse or vomit over his fine black velevt doublet with costly gold thread embroidery on the high collar and breast, dressed for once in the clothing of his station and not worn patched breeches and leather doublets over faded greying shirts, Athos looked every inch the Alpha Comte de la Fere, and by his complexion, the notorious drunkard he was.

"You should`nt have drunk so much last night" Porthos whispered into his ear as they stood before the dais of the King, a little way back from the perfect line up of Musketeers standing before the Louve Palace waiting for the party from Gascony to arrive.

"It was my last night as a free man!" Athos quipped without mirth, grimancing at the absurdity of this situation, that he!, a know melancholic drunk of a failed poisonous marriage, who`d been forced to execute his own wife after she`d murdered his Brother was now being forced to wed a sixteen year old Gascon Omega whom he`d never met simply for the sakes of strengthening the fragile peace treaty between the warring lands of France.

He was more than twice the Omegas age!, knew nothing of him beyond the name Charles Oiger d`Batz Castlemore, son to the Comte D`Artagnan.  
"Richelieu must finally have cracked if he thinks this is a good idea!" Athos muttered   
"Might not be so bad" Porthos replied tugging at his thick leather doublet to straighten it, the collar studded with silver and the front embossed and embroidered heavily.  
He was the epitimy of an Alpha, tall and broad with large muscles, and a raw temper burning under his wickedly gleaming smile.

Having grown up on the streets of Paris Porthos had worked his way into the army and up to the rank of Musketeer where he met Athos who was recovering from his failed marriage and serving during the war in Gascony.  
The two had formed an unlikely friendship, Porthos taking it upon himself to make sure Athos did`nt drink himself to death or choke to death on his own vomit, and had at least one meal a day before drowning in his wine!.  
Athos accepted the mothering with little complaint, as far as the world was concerned Porthos had become his Valet, and was well paid, but they were in fact equals, since Porthos slapped him about the head and told him straight when he was being a fool!, which Athos much preffered to a normal yes sir no sir servent.

Straighting up with sigh as the sight of the Gascon party came into view, Gascon soldiers wearing the livery of the D`Artagnan family, violet cloaks on their shoulders and the crest of a Tawny owl on their doublet breasts, leading the party, the Gascon flag olive green with the crest of a sycamore tree flew along side the D`Artagnan standard of the Tawny Owl circled by the Latin words "Nam Amor et Fides" meaning For love and loyalty.

Athos glanced at his own family crest on the flag flying beside the Kings Fleur de lis, The Might Crane with his family moto beneath "Portans Omnia Sibi et" Bearing all fortunes  
"Guess this is it then" Porthos said lifting his head as they party drew closer "Time to meet your bride!".

Charles Oiger d`Batz Castlemore, named merely d`Artagnan to his peers, and especially his best friend and tutor of fencing and pistols, the Spaniard Aramis, rode silently and sullenly next to the handsome Beta.

He had been silent and depressive since learning of his marriage, at sixteen he was two years past the age for which Omegas could be wed, but his Father had not been in a hurry to have his only child married off.

However the need to secure the peace between Gascony and France had brought about this union.  
The Duc de Gascony had ordered the match, having no children himself that were not already wed nore any grandchildren old enough for a match, d`Artagnan had been the best option, senior nobility, and a fertile Omega.

Alexandre Comte D`Artagnan had begged and pleaded with the Duc not to do this, to spare his son, pleading his sons youth especially when they learned that Olivier d`Athos Comte de la Fere was the prospective Alpha for France!.

Sending his son to a man who had sent his own wife to the gallows, was a known drunk, and a melancholic self destructive recluse was not something he relished, and begged on his knees to have his Son spared.  
But his pleas had fallen on deaf ears, and d`Artagnan had been sent to Paris for the marriage, taking with him a company of two dozen soldiers, his best friends Aramis and his valet Planchet with a number of grooms and charges making the party thirty in total.

Pale faced with fatigue since he had not been able to sleep since his tearful farewell from his Father, and white knuckled with fright, d`Artagnan rode rigid in the saddle of his mare Buttercup, Aramis leaning over and patting his shoulder "It`ll be alright" he offered   
"How will it?" d`Artagnan gritted out "He killed his own wife!?, he`s a former Musketeer!, what the hell will he do to me!?"  
"I won`t let him hurt you" the Beta said stoutly "I won`t let anyone hurt you", d`Artagnan shot a desperate look at Aramis as they rode up to the Courtyard where the King, and his new Husband and Alpha were waiting.

The Gascon Ambassador Comte de Tarbes bowed low before the King, Queen and Cardinal as d`Artagnan stood behind him next to Aramis "Majesties, your eminence" he said "May I present Charles Oiger d`Batz Castlemore, Son of Alexandre comte D`Artagnan".

Closing his eyes briefly with fright and drawing in a breath d`Artagnan stepped forward and bowed low before the King queen and Cardinal "Welcome to France Monsieur de D`Artagnan" Louis greeted with a large grin as he looked the boy up and down "You were right Comte Tarbes!, he is a comely lad!".

D`Artagnan`s cheeks flushed at the words while the Comte shifted uncomfortably   
"The Comte de la Fere won`t mind having him for a bed partner thats for sure!" Louis laughed making d`Artagnan flush even more while even the Cardinal groaned, Aramis gripped his harquebus tighter and Athos and Porthos presented themselves looked equally as uncomfortable as the Gascon party   
"Charles de D`Artagnan I present to you, your Alpha husband Olivier d`Athos, Comte de la Fere" the King said beckoning Athos forward.

With a grimance Athos moved forward to stand in front of d`Artagnan, taking in the tired and frightened look over the elaborately dressed boy Omega he was to be bound to for life offering him a small smile as he reached for his hand which he found to be shaking when he held it and kissed the knuckles "Welcome Mon petit Omega" he greeted as was the custom "I hope I can be a worthy Alpha to you and promise to protect and care for you till the end of my days".

D`Artagnan gulped and wet his lips, his voice hardly above a whisper as he made the correct reply "I swear to be a good and loyal Omega, to serve you always Mon Alpha".

The two held each others gazes for a moment before the King clapped getting everyone else to do so "Right then!" he declared sounding very merry and excited "We have a wedding in but a few scant hours, and must make ready, Monsieur de D`Artagnan rooms have been made ready for you and your party, we shall all meet hence forth in the Royal Chappel".


	2. Chapter 2

"It could be worse you know" Porthos offered as he got Athos wedding clothes out the trunk laying them out on the bed, while Athos washed himself in tepid water from a ewer rather than taken a bath,  
"How could it?" Athos replied sourly   
"At least he`s pretty" Porthos said "If a bit on the skinny side!, he could`ve looked like a horses arse!, so least it won`t be too much of a chore for yer t`get it up!" he shrugged an offered Athos a leer in the mirror "And I suspect some good Parisian food, and breeding`ll fatten him up some!"  
"Porthos!" Athos growled glowering at him "I had enough of that crap from "His majesty", all but verbally stripping him in public!"  
"Aye, was a bit much" Porthos agreed with him "But you have to addmit, he`s not bad to look at"  
"Yes" Athos grouched shoving past him and grabbing his clean shirt of white crisp linen with a high embroidered collar that would stand up under the inside of his high collared black silk and gold brocade doublet with black silk breeches clean white silk stockings and heeled golden shoes with diamonds on the buckle, and a cloak of gold brocade with a black silk lining "He`s also terrified" Athos said as he dressed "Shaking like a leaf in a storm!"  
"Well he`s been taken from home, he`s...........young" Porthos ended lamely "At least you`re the type of Alpha who`ll take care of him, not abuse him"  
"No" Athos said with a mirthless smile on his face "But I`m still Alpha who is to rip his innocence from him tonight if he wants it or not, and have the bloodied sheets paraded through the fucking court to prove that we have consumated the marriage".

Elsewhere in the palace, Aramis watched as water was tipped over a shivering d`Artagnan`s skinny body, the boy had lost weight since learning of his betrothal, not eating properly had seen him loosing all of his baby fat and then some, he was not shaking with cold, but with fear, that Aramis knew and hated it.

"It`ll be alright, I promise" he said as d`Artagnan climbed from the tub and wrapped in a bathing sheet to dry off "I`ll be with you all the time"  
"Not tonight you won`t" d`Artagnan whispered dreading the thought of the consumation, of bearing and submitting himself to Athos, something he would then be expected to do whenever the Alpha wanted him, since he would be owned body and soul to the Alpha till his death.

He started as Aramis placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump slightly "At least he`s fairly handsome" Aramis offered "A bit rough about the edges granted, but he dos`nt look like the Cardinal`s arse!"  
"At least thats something I guess" d`Artagnan giggled, in truth he had found Athos appearance appealing, while the man was clearly tired and hung over, he was handsome in a rugged, tall, dark, and tortured sort of way, the kind of Alpha that had made the young Omega wet back in Gascony, also the kind his Father kept him away from especially when his heats were coming!.

"It`s time for you to dress Monsignier" d`Artagnan`s valet Planchet said having his wedding clothes ready for him and laid out on the bed, a silk shirt of fine filmy violet with a violet and purple embroidered silver doublet of satin with matching breeches, violet stockings of silk and high heeled shoes of silver and a cloak of light grey trimmed with silver fox fur at the neck and hem.

"You look beautiful" Aramis praised once Planchet had finished dressing d`Artagnan and he stood before him, Aramis himself was in a new out fit of doe skin breeches, and a soft dove grey leather doublet with a light violet sash across his shoulder and a cloak of violet over his shoulders   
"Think Pere would be proud?" d`Artagnan asked trying for a smile but failing   
"He`d be more than proud" Aramis assured him, kissing his forehead "And so am I"

Ordinarily the marriage would have taken place in Notre Dame, but with so much unrest since the alliance and peace treaty was still not secure, such a ceramony would have made assassination attempts all to easy, so a smaller wedding in the royal chappel was considered the best option.

Cardinal Richelieu performed the ceramony as the King stood to the side a huge grin on his face as the ceramony went on, d`Artagnan and Athos exchanging rings and swearing to be unighted till death did them part.

Of course a large celebration followed, at the Kings expense!, feasting, dancing, and fireworks!.  
Athos and d`Artagnan were sat at the top table side to side Athos downing more wine that was healthy and d`Artagnan pushing food about his plate and looking half ready to bolt at any given moment.

Comments on the fact Athos was likely too drunk to consumate the marriage and d`Artagnan looked about twelve if that ran about the courtiers who enjoyed sneering and poking fun at others.

Aramis and Porthos spent the feast eyeing each other over, both looking out for potential threats to their friends/charges, Aramis however smirked when he saw Porthos subtly slap Athos hand away from a fifth glass of wine and dump a water glass before him instead earning him a glower but no further response   
"Eat something" Aramis whispered into d`Artagnan`s ear watching him play with his food with his knife   
"I`m not hungry" the Omega replied "I...........I want Pere", Aramis felt his gut clench at the heart breaking decloration and boy like plea for his Father, of course d`Artagnan wanted his Father he was just sixteen for God sake! and had been sold in marriage to this.........Drunkard!  
"To our newly weds!" Louis suddenly cried lifting his goblet high "May their marriage be long and excessivly fruitful!".

At the courts cheer d`Artagnan`s cheeks flushed crimson and Athos`s eyes darkened nearly black, hating the words as much as his new Omega did  
"Talk to the kid for Christ sakes you oaf!" Porthos hissed into his ear making Athos swipe at him like a pest!, however he did turn to his new child bride husband who was pushing venison about his plate with his knife and chewing on his bottom lip   
"I......I hope you will be happy in your new home" Athos began getting a startled d`Artagnan`s attention "La Fere is not far from Paris, it`s in Picardy, so we`ll be able to return to court for Balls and Parties, and such" Athos said trying to find something to talk about with the Omega "Theres also good hunting in La Fere, and lovely trails to ride"  
"I`m sure it`s beautiful" d`Artagnan whispered "But is`nt not Gascony" he looked down at his plate his hands curling into fists in his lap fighting tears of home sickness as Athos sank back in his chair taking a fifth glass of wine despite Porthos said, and glared at the Cardinal and King hating this marriage all the more.

D`Artagnan was white as a sheet and shaking like a leaf as Planchet and Aramis prepared him for the wedding night.

As an Omega his body produced natural lubrication, so oil or other forms of slick were not needed as they would have been for Alpha or Beta males being penetrated.

Also unlike Beta and Alpha males, Omegas had no scrotum, and were unable to get another with child, their function, like that of Alpha and Beta females was to carry and birth offspring.  
A small slit behind their cocks was how a child was brought into the world, and from where blood would flow after every heat that they did not get with child.

D`Artagnan was barely past his first few heats, his body hardly matured, he looked painfully young and fragile as Aramis slipped the ancle length night shift over his head, leaving the laces at the front for Planchet to do up, concealing flat chest with overly large Omega nipples from sight.  
During a pregnancy just like with females, an Omegas breasts would expand as they filled with milk, their large nipples becoming red and swollen as the result.

How long would it be before his little charge was heavy with child?, Aramis wondered regarding the slight frame of the youth beside him, while he was tall, growing like a reed, he was very thin, his body all long lean limbs.  
As an Omega he would never have the large muscles or the broad width of an Alpha, nore even the muscle tone of a Beta, he had yet to develop any of the natural curves of an Omega, his body was still all long lean lines clinging to childhood instead of adulthood which his new role in life now demanded he become.

Aramis sighed running a hand through his hair, as a Beta he had not the large muscles or the knot of the Alpha males and females, the females clitoris expanded forming a knot during sexual arousal.  
He also did not have the aggression of an Alpha, as a Beta he was not so driven by his hormones, and was given far more freedoms as the result, something he was very grateful for, especially now as he was preparing his child charge for his new Alpha husband.

"It`s going to hurt is`nt it?" d`Artagnan whispered looking at Aramis with a tragic expression on his face "When he.......it`ll hurt"  
"Not terribly" Aramis replied honnestly "I`ve lain with several Alpha men myself, and the pain.........well it hurt but it passes quickly enough, it`s no worse than being thrown by a horse", d`Artagnan nodded biting his bottom lip, at least he could not become pregnant this first night, his heat was was a while away, it would not be till then........., he shut his eyes shivered at the thought of being filled with a child, he could not imagine, did not want to imagine it!.

A knock at the door ended the revorie and Aramis nodded to Planchet to let Athos and Porthos enter.

Athos was similarly attired in a night shirt of thicker material, with a robe of dark wine velvet over his shoulders, Porthos stood silently at the door as Athos made his way into the room, stopping about ten paces before d`Artagnan who was looking everywhere but at him, his bony frame clearly visible through the thin film of the ice blue night shift, his figiting hands pulling at the sleeves in nervousness  
"Husband" Athos greeted politely   
"My Lord" d`Artagnan whispered   
"If you are finished with your........preporations, I suggest we get to bed" Athos said.

The look of pure terror that filled the Omegas face made him regret his words, but he could not take them back and instead ploughed on ahead, ignoring the scathing look that the Valet`s shot him as they made their way past Porthos who gave him an eat shit grin before shutting the door behind him leaving him and d`Artagnan alone for the first time since they had met the day before.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you take wine?" Athos asked shrugging off his robe and letting it fall to the floor and leaving it there as he went to the side board and poured a cup   
"Umm, I guess" d`Artagnan whispered.

His hands were shaking so much when he took the cup from Athos he nearly spilled the wine, making Athos clench his teeth and swallow the whole cup in one gulp, and went to refill it while d`Artagnan sipped at his own and made his way to the bed, sitting down upon it and gazing at his feet.

Athos drained his second cup, the fast drinking making his temples pound as it mixed with the wine he had already consumed making him a little less coherent, and his movements less coordinated.

Crossing the room he stood before the small Omega reaching an unsteady hands to cup his face and stroke his cheek feeling only soft down upon the skin, not rough stubble showing how young he was   
"You know what we have to do?" he said his voice thick with too much wine consumed   
"Yes" d`Artagnan whispered half hoping, by the scent of alcohol on the Alpha, that he`d be too impared to get it up!, but the bulge between the Alphas thighs showed that hope to be false.

"I`ll be as gentle as I can" Athos said clearing his throat roughly "If you......get up on the bed and lay down".  
D`Artagnan swallowed hard and briefly looked towards the door as if he might try to escape, however he managed to clamp down on the urge and scooted up the bed, laying down with his head on the pillows as Athos climbed up to join him, pulling back the bed covers and settling beside him "It`ll be easier on your front" he said matter of factly making the Omega blush and gulp as he rolled over onto his front, burrying his face into the pillows his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

He tried not to hear the sounds of Athos taking off his night shirt and taking himself in hand, hardening his length, nore the pants and groans that accompanied this, he flinched as warm hands touched his body and pushed his night shirt up exposing his backside, he heard an unmistakeable Alpha growl at the scent coming from his damp upper thighs and had to stifle a yelp as his thighs were parted and Athos got between them lifting him by his hips to get him into position, his hands fisted the bedding and his whole body tensed as he prepared himself for the penertration hoping that it would be quick and reasonably painless.

Athos`s half drunk brain was battling weakly against his Alpha instincts to just take the Omega beneath him, to thrust inside him and have him as he desired, the sweet scents coming from that delectable arse was over powering, and his drink addled mind could not stop his Alpha`s passion from taking over him, it was not until he felt the unmistakable tearing of virgin flesh and heard a muffled scream of pain that his Alpha receded enough for him to get control back, by which time it was too late.

He was already impaled in the Omegas body, his bleeding torn body at that, and the boy was shaking and sobbing into the pillow. In that moment Athos wanted to rip himself away from the boy, to fling himself from the nearest rooftop!, how could he have done this?, all but raped this child?!, all because he was too drunk to control himself and take things slowly.

It was only the half chocked sobs that kept him from moving straight back out of the boy, the need to try and make things better, had him reaching out to place a gentle calming hand on his back "I`m sorry mon petit" he whispered "I did`nt mean to hurt you, I`m sorry for doing so", locked inside the boys body his cock ached and pulsed desiring forfilment that he held back from wanting to sooth the Gascon Omega first.

Carefully he reached under d`Artagnan taking hold of his cock and began to stroke the sensative flesh, with no testicles he could not ejaculate, however he could produce viscus fluids much like vaginal fluids from his cock when aroused, which Athos diligently sort as he set about pleasuring the Omega, smiling as the pained sobs became pants and gasps instead the rigid body relaxing under him enough for him to begin to move.

Careful and taking his time so as not to further damage the Omega, Athos began to rock in and out of the tight hot body taking care to aim to hit the sweet collection of nerves inside the Omega to make him cry out with pleasure instead of pain and bit down hard on his bottom lip to quell his Alpha urge to rut hard and fast without caring, instead he took his time and stretched out the act making sure that d`Artagnan was moaning and crying out with pleasure not pain, not bringing himself to release until the Omega was a quivering and leaking which became chocked cries and shaken gasps as Athos spilled inside him almost falling on top of the Omega as he spent himself, but remembering in time to pull back and roll over onto his side instead, the pleasure still thrumming through d`Artagnan being enough to dull any pain of his pulling out leaving them both time to rest before having to think about cleaning up.

However while the thoughts of getting a wash cloth and basin of water were in his mind Athos slipped off to sleep leaving d`Artagnan to get out of bed on his own hobbling to the bath chamber to wash himself and try to come to terms with what had just occured.  
He could`nt understand Athos at all, that d`Artagnan was certain of as he winced, cleaning his thighs of blood and seed, his backside was red raw and throbbing with pain, the skin torn from the brutal penetration.

That part had been as bad as he had feared it would be, and yet the Alpha had shown kindness, had taken time after the initial penetration to pleasure him instead of just rutting and spilling.

That showed he cared did`nt it?  
But then he had simply fallen asleep right after they had......d`Artagnan shook his head unable to figure it all out, would this be his marriage now?, to be taken like this whenever the Alpha wanted?, then to be left to clean up the mess while Athos slept?.

Call him childish or romantic, but he had hoped for kissing, for cuddles, as he had seen his Father do to his Mother, as he had seen Aramis treat his lovers and vice versa.  
But then they had been in love, not merely matched for the good of a treaty.

"So much for a happy marriage" d`Artagnan muttered getting a rag to tie between his legs to catch the rest of blood as he changed his night shirt for another.

He stayed up for a long time after Athos had fallen asleep, standing at the window looking out at the stars while the Alpha snored into the pillows oblivious to the world, tears rolled down the Omegas cheeks as he wished painfully for his own home and his own bed, and his Pere to be with him, not to be here in Paris, sore and aching from his wedding night to an Alpha that clearly did not and would not ever love him at all.

Elsewhere in the Louve an Alpha female also stayed up, drinking wine and glaring at the night sky.

She went by many names, the latest being Milady de Winter, her last name having been Anne de Breuill the Comtesse de la Fere, the supposed dead wife of Athos.

She had seduced the executioner, had him run the noose line to her waist, so while it cut into her throat her neck was not broken when she was hung, and once alone, he had cut her down and set her free.

For five years she had been waiting to avenge herself on her husband, and now he had been wed to an Omega boy half his age!, on the Cardinal and Kings orders!.

She curled her lip at the thought of Athos, the surly drunk he had become bedding that puny boy she had observed, it was rediculas the two of them being wed even if it was for politics.  
Well that in it`self could play into her hands.  
She knew how fragile this peace treaty was, how many people did not agree to this match, on either side of the borders, it would not be difficult to rally support to end this union in time to come.

Not yet though, to act to soon would be a foolish mistake, and she knew better than to try and out wit Athos without making a plan first, especially when she would not have the Cardinals blessing in this, since he had promoted the match along with the King, on this she would be alone and would have to appear innocent even to her patron.

However a rebellion force attacking the newly weds at some point, both of them getting slain, following some torture of course!, she smiled thinking of Athos in agony at her feet begging for her mercy!, if only he could come to love the boy too, that would make it even more perfect, for then when she had the whelp killed it would break Athos heart even more.

Raising her cup to the sky Milady toasted her plan and smiled a cold emotionless smile happy to await the sweetness of her revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Athos awoke with a foul taste in his mouth, his head heavy and aching.

Groaned his rolled over and sat up, the world continuing to move for a moment before coming to a halt, for a moment he did`nt know where he was, then the memories of the night before came back to him, and he looked to the side of the bed for d`Artagnan, finding the bed empty but stained with blood.

With a sickness rising in his throat, and not just from his hang over Athos pushed himself out of bed, rising to see a trail of blood leading to the bathroom, however to his relief, d`Artagnan had apparently cleaned himself up during the night while Athos had been unconscious and had returned to the bed chamber if not the bed, and was curled up in a chair his knees to his chest and head to the side slumbering peacefully.

His bare arms and legs were long and thin showing his youth, as did the lack of hair upon his face, not even a first stubble was upon the sharp features that looked even younger in the repose of sleep.

"Dear God how am I make a good husband and Alpha to such a youth" Athos whispered to himself feeling deeply ashamed for the ammount of blood in tbe bed and trailing into the privy, gently he took a coverlet off the bed and draped it over the boy`s body, his fingers tracing over the smooth skin of his jaw for a moment, before being pulled away as he took himself to the privy to vomit up the remains of wine and try and prepare himself for the day.

Porthos awoke face down on a table, the remains of a card game still clutched in his hands, and several empty bottles of the Kings wine littering the table before him, with Aramis resting his own head upon his bent arm, snoring softly.

The two of them had struck up a rather unexpected comraderie during the night, staying up late drinking and playing cards as they spoke of their charges.

Porthos putting to rights some of the rumours reguarding Athos and his late unlamented wife, and his over excessive drinking, while Aramis spoke of his young charge d`Artagnan, who was clearly as much a friend to him as an employer.

"Athos`ll not `urt unintentionally" Porthos had assured the Spaniard "`e`ll be gentle as `e can"  
"d`Art is so young though" Aramis had sighed rubbing his temple with his fore fingers and he`d sipped the wine Porthos had poured into his cup "Too young for all this"  
"Aye, an Athos is disinclined to marriage" Porthos had agreed "But The Cardinal and King have decreed this marriage"  
"Damn the Cardinal!" Aramis snorted "France would be better off without him!"  
"I`ll drink t`that!" Porthos had laughed raising his cup with a wolfish grin "Game o`cards?, five sous a hand?"  
"Ten!" Aramis replied his chocolate brown eyes sparkling brightly "Get ready to loose!".

Clearly they had spent the whole night playing and talking, since Porthos found himself waking here, the winnings still on the table and cards still spread out among them, shoving a few back down his sleeve he stretched and gave a loud exagerated yawn before reaching over the table to pat Aramis`s head for him making the Spaniard stir with a groan   
"Morning" Porthos greeted "How d`you feel?"  
"like I spent the night with my head on a table not a pillow!" Aramis replied rubbing his sore neck and looking around the room "They not called for us yet?"  
"Nah, it`s early" Porthos replied Bloody peacocks woke me I think, squarking buggers worse than roosters!".

Aramis laughed a little and stretched, getting to his feet hoping to get a chance to wash and change his clothes before he had to go and attend d`Artagnan.

D`Artagnan was awoken by the sound of Athos returning from the bathroom, hair wet from dunking his head in cold water, and body washed in the same cold water, which served to sober and wake him up.

He was dressed in a simple white shirt and slate grey breeches of leather, his feet still bare and a bath sheet on his shoulder soaking up the water from his hair.

"What time is it?" d`Artagnan asked shifting in the chair and realising he had been covered with a blanket, however a sharp stab of pain ran through his backside making gulp and wince getting Athos attention, the alpha coming to his side and helping him to his feet only to sweep him up in a bridal hold and carry him to the bed, placing him upon what had been his side the night before so it was unbloodied.

"You need to rest" he said laying the Omega boy down "Rest and recover"  
"I`m fine" d`Artagnan began to protest but Athos had an expression on his face very simerler to the expressions worn by Alexandre when his son had tried to play down hurts and illness in his youth!  
"I appologise" Athos said with a sigh as he pulled up the bed sheets tucking d`Artagnan in "I should have taken more care last night, not been so.......impetuous"  
"You.......you wer`nt rough" d`Artagnan said frowning, once again finding himself unable to understand Athos and his feelings about him, if he had any at all   
"I should not have simply taken you like that!" Athos said heatedly making d`Artagnan blush at the mention of his virginity being taken, "I should have taken more care, and you would not have been so hurt".

Following Athos gaze d`Artagnan winced when he saw the rather wide pool of dried blood on the bedding, and biting his lip he saw Athos shamed expression which made his Omega respond with the need to offer love and support.

Taking Athos hand d`Artagnan squeezed it gently looking up at him with ernest brown eyes that Athos was sure he could drown in if he was given the chance to fall into them   
"I am not hurt that bad" d`Artagnan said "And I.......I hope to be a pleasing Omega mate to you", for all his fears, for all his home sickness, d`Artagnan hoped to at least form some kind of friendship or kindness with Athos, lest their marriage would become a suffocating tomb for them both, and besides that, his homesickness and loneliness would be greatly reduced if he and Athos could form a friendship between themselves if not love.

"A pleasing mate" Athos whispered feeling a lump form in his throat at the innocence on the lads face and in his words "How could you fail to be pleasing to me?" he asked back "Tis I, I fear who will be displeasing to you as an Alpha", he gave a mirthless smile and lifted d`Artagnan`s hand kissing it to fore stall any further questions from the Omega boy "I shall do all I can to make you welcome in your new home" he said "And to make you happy and comfortable there as my mate and Comte-consort".

They remained at court for another week.

Mainly to give d`Artagnan a chance to heal from his wedding night before they headded back to La Fere to begin their married life.

During the week at court d`Artagnan was left mostly to his own devices, as Athos retreated into the bottle once more, only emerging for brief periods when hauled out by Porthos to wash himself a down at least one meal before sinking back into his alcoholic stupor.

During this time Porthos and Aramis were given a chance to form a friendship between themselves.  
After their first night in each others company they had both come to realize that there would be no difficulty in living with one another, and despite some great differences, they had much in common, and could easily find subjects to talk about, and interests to share when not caring for their charges.

 

It was not a long journey from Paris to La Fere.   
The land itself was still in Picardy, and only half a days ride from the Parisian border.

While it was not Gascony, the air was some what cooler, d`Artagnan had to admit he felt his home sickness lift as they entered the open sprawling green lands that made up Athos home.

Wide green pastures made up much of the estate, some where sheep and cattle grazed freely, with farm hands doffing their dusty caps to their Seigneur as they rode past, before returning to their works.

There were not the open fields of wheat, and grains that there would have been in Gascony, but there was a very large and properous vinyard that took up several feilds and was being tended carefully, the grapes tasted and the leaves checked for blight.

Also a large and pretty looking orchard, where apples and pears would grow in the autumn, and a woodland there deer and game were kept for the Comtes sport, also a river that ran just beyond the orchard containing an abundance of fish.

The Chateau it`self was three storys high, the highest window at the top of the house was clearly an attic room, perhaps made for star gazing, since it would make the perfect space to observe the stars.

The grounds did not contain the ornimental gardens or fountains that most Noble houses sported, instead the open lawn gave clear veiw down to the orchards at the edge of the estate.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving the horses to be tended by the grooms, Athos solicitously took d`Artagnan`s hand and tucked it into his arm to take him up to the chateau.  
"I keep only a minimum of staff" he explained "Porthos acts as both Valet and butler, and nurse maid to me!"  
"Oi!" Porthos squarked "I ai`nt no bloody nurse maid!"  
"He also acts as a guard dog at times aswell!" Athos contined with a wry smile making d`Artagnan giggle "More viscious than any grey hound!"  
"I`ll get you for that!" Porthos grunted watching as the footmen came for the luggage.

"We have a house keeper of course, Constance Bonacieux, her idiot husband is my tailor" Athos explained "An arrogant insufferable fool, but good at his job"   
"Okay" d`Artagnan whispered, his eyes widdening as they passed under the arched doorway steping into the foyer.  
The decor was in a dark green that seemed to drain all the colour from the and light from the chatuea, the dark wood beams, and furniture seeming to absorb it all the more, making the interior of the chateau seem all the more imposing.

D`Artagnan could not help but feel intimidated by the darkness, and heavy astmosphere that seemed to linger in the place, not even the introductions of the staff, including Constance and her husband helped him feel any less out of place and yearing for the warm homely mannor back in Gascony.

"I have already selected room for you and your valet" Athos said leading d`Artagnan up the stair case "However you may choose another at your leisure, it seemed only prudent to have a room already aired and made up up for you in advance"  
"Thats practical thankyou" d`Artagnan replied not at all surprised by the fact they would have seperate bed chambers, this was after all a political match, and even when it were not, Nobles did not bed together save when they were indulging in marital relations.

"Can......" d`Artagnan broke off biting his lip uncertainly, making Athos pause and look at him with a risen eyebrow "Can you what?" he asked   
"Can I decorate?" he asked "Not just my chambers, but the rest of the house?"  
"You don`t like it?" Athos asked back   
"Well it`s very dark" d`Artagnan said "A softer palate would make the house so much brighter, pastles and such instead of the dark colours"  
"Hm, you may be right" Athos said glancing at the walls, Anne had chosen the current decore that he had not bothered to aulter, the dark shades were high in fashion when they had wed, and she had loved dark blues and greens, as infatuated with her as he had been he had not been bothered by the change of the shades no matter how much they drained the house of it`s light.

A refurbishment would indeed help clear away the ghosts of the past, and softer colours would let in the light once more  
"Do as you wish" he said to d`Artagnan with a smile, lifting the Gascon`s hand to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss there "You may summon decoraters from Paris, and have the furniture changed as you please".  
Athos was rather shocked by d`Artagnan`s enthuseastic response, as he all but threw himself into Athos arms, hugging him and kissing his face in thanks, getting a pleasent chuckle from Porthos who shared a grin with Aramis, looking rather flustered, with his cheeks blushing Athos smiled and nodded his head, unsure how to handle the puppy like adoration from his young bond mate, hardly able to keep from laughing when d`Artagnan hopped up onto his new bed and began to jump on it like a child!  
"He`ll liven the place up!" Porthos chuckled into his ear  
"I know" Athos whispered smiling as d`Artagnan went though to the bath chamber gasping at the marble and roman like sunken tub in the centre of the room, with sea horses carved into the tiles surounding the tub   
"I`ll feel like a mermaid in there!" he laughed "I want a bath right now!"  
"Surely you wish to see the rest of the house first" Athos chuckled offering his arm to d`Artagnan once more "And tomorrow, if you are not to busy with decorating, I would like to show the rest of the estate?"  
"I`d love to" d`Artagnan said happily cuddling up to Athos once more "C`mon, tell me everything about the house!, all it`s history and everything!".

 

The decorating began a week later, painters coming in from Paris, along with milliners to pull the cloth covers from the current furniture and refit them with lighter shades, and replace the dark drapes with lighter colours, immediately adding more light to the rooms.

For the corridors d`Artagnan had the walls painted in a light jasmine green with enough green in the white to make it practical, but enough white to add a great deal of light to the walls.  
The morning dining room, which faced east and would get the morning light, d`Artagnan had painted in a sunny butter yellow, with a little gold and amber added to give it more warmth, the larger main dining room which faced south was decorated in cream, with frescoes of purple and green grapes painted upon the plain walls, along with green leaves and twining vines that twisted up about the walls to the ceiling.

The parlour was given a face life of strawberrys and cream, with bright red curtains, and striped red and cream walls giving it a happy and bright atmosphere, the sun room, facing west was treated to a warm peach to accentuate the warm glow of the sun.

The ballroom, d`Artagnan had painted in plain cream, since it would likely be decorated to suite events, and a neautral colour would work better with any decorations added for a theme.  
The libary was treated painted in soft mint green that seemed to open it up immensely, not the spare bedchambers also repainted, in pastels suiting the way their windows were facing, Athos`s study and bedchamber did not go untouched, his study given a coat of soft duck egg blue, and his bed chamber painted in a soothing violet, which matched d`Artagnan`s own bedchamber, the young Omega even painting the crests of their houses side by side on the walls by his own hand.

Within a Month of d`Artagnan`s arrival the whole house had been redecorated and brightened all over, every last trace of Anne had seemed to be have swept away, and the sorrow filled house once more shining bright in the sun and ringing with laughter.  
Athos could not begrudge the changing of his home, when it had been changed so much for the better., he even approved d`Artagnan turning the attic room into a star observatory, with pictures of the planets and the sun painted on the walls, along with maps of the constellations and practical diagrams of the solar system decorating the room.

All that was missing in the house now was a nursery, something which may soon be required as d`Artagnan`s first heat since his bonding was nearing.

 

Athos had not lain with d`Artagnan since their wedding night, it was not that he had not been tempted to do so, because he certainly had been, but he simply could not bring himself to be all but forcing himself on the child.  
But with d`Artagnan`s heat coming, he would not be given a choice, not unless the boy was to lock himself in his rooms, and drug himself through his heat, while Athos stayed away, for otherwise, as soon as his Alpha caught scent of the Omegas heat he would be over come, and do what was in his nature to do.

The thought of hurting d`Artagnan again, making him bleed worried Athos deeply, he was falling for the boy, the more time he spent with him, the more he was growing attached to him, wanting to be gentle and kind, not violent with lust brought on by hormones.

D`Artagnan too was thinking about his heat, and the fact Athos had not lain with him since their wedding night.  
He had worried that Athos might not find him attractive, still did, but Athos affection towards him, his kindess had d`Artagnan confused, and unsure how to proceed, had he been older and more self assured he would have proberly made the first move on Athos himself, but in his youth and inexperiance he could only wait and hope that Athos would take charge and that his coming heat would bring them closer together.

Having been inspired by Kyele I`m also giving new parental pronouns for Alphas and Omegas.

Father-Male Beta parent  
Mother-Female Beta parent  
Aphan-Alpha parent  
Oman-Omega parent 

Fill

"So" Porthos drawled as he and Athos returned from the hunt, a couple of rabbits and some game caught and being sent to the kitchens to be skinned and salted and hung before they would be cooked.  
"Little d`Arts heat is coming" the huge Alpha said "Will we soon have some pups running around the place?, will you be making a young Oman of him?"Athos glared at the larger alpha and merely grunted in response getting a frown from Porthos and hung up their saddles and left their horses to be tended by the stable boys.  
"Hey, whats the problem?" Porthos asked jogging to catch up with Athos "Ar`nt you happy at the thought of becoming an Aphan?"  
"Of course I am!" Athos said "It`s......."  
"What?" Porthos asked folding his arms and searching Athos gaze making the Comte sigh and shift his stance uncomfortably  
"I don`t want to hurt him again" he said "Not like before"  
"Hurt him? when did you hurt him?".

Athos gave Porthos a disgusted look, as if the larger Alpha should already know the answer to this question  
"You don`t mean the wedding night surely!" Porthos exclaimed "Athos for God sakes!, he was a virgin!, of course he was going to tear and bleed!, it`s what happens!, it`s not like you did it deliberately!"  
"That hardly changes the fact that it happened" Athos said "I don`t want to see him hurt again, I don`t want to.........................................." he broke off his face screwing up in disgust, though whether it was disgust at himself or those who had brockered this match Porthos was`nt sure.  
"He is so young Porthos" Athos said "He`s not fully grown, he`s little more than a pup himself!, it feels like I`m raping him!"  
"Athos!"   
"Well it does" the Comte shook his head runing a hand over his face and swishing his riding crop through the air to give his hands something to do "It`s not that I don`t desire him, because God help me I do!, I just......I want him to be happy and comfortable"  
"Then court him you idiot!" Porthos said slapping Athos head "Make him relaxed and comfortable, lay with him before the heat hits, get his body more ready for his heat, hell according to Aramis he thinks you don`t like him!"  
"What?, why would he think that?".

Now it was Porthos turn to look disgusted, the roll of his eyes and groan he gave made him appear world weary and exhausted   
"Why would he think you don`t like him?, hm lets see?, well since the wedding night have you done more than peck his cheek?, spent a night doing anything but drowning in the nearest bottle?, been anything but curtious to him?, hardly the actions of a Husband!"  
"I`m trying!" Athos protested, getting nothing more than another look of disgust from Porthos "Its not easy!, after Anne..........I`m not sure I know how to be a Husband anymore, how to.....court him", Porthos softened at this confession, and wrapped an arm about Athos shoulders drawing him close   
"Well, I think it`s time you had the Porthos guide to courting lecture" Porthos said leadind Athos towards the house "I promise by the time we`re done, you`ll be perfectly ready to make little d`Art all yours!".

D`Artagnan was getting ready for bed, his hair brushed one hundred strokes by Planchet, and a loose night shirt of black now slipped on over his body, with the bed covers being drawn back by Planchet when there was a knock at his door, which opened to reveal Athos, similarly attired with with a velevt rope trimmed in fox fur over his shoulders, and Porthos behind him carrying a tray containing wine, strawberrys and cream  
"Athos?" d`Artagnan said rather surprised to see his husband   
"D`Artagnan" Athos replied "I thought we could.........." he trailed off and looked to Porthos who merely shoved the tray into his hands and left him to it, ignoring the hissed curse Athos spat after his retreating back, "I ugh....." Athos trailed off looking down at the tray making d`Artagnan grin and turn to Planchet   
"I think you can leave us for tonight" he said getting a dirty chuckle from Planchet who nodded and made his exit, closing the door and leaving Athos and d`Artagnan alone.

"This is really sweet of you" d`Artagnan said as Athos came over to the bed setting the tray down and shrugging off his robe leaving him in a simple night shirt of white linen  
"Well it seems I have been neglecting you lately" Athos said "And I want you to know that.....that I.........I do........have feelings for you", Athos gave a ragged sigh running a hand through his hair and shaking his head in frustration "As you can see I`m not very good at words!" he chuckled ruefully as d`Artagnan sat down on the bed looking up at him with such innocence it made Athos heart hurt.

Taking the boys hand Athos knelt before him pressing a kiss to his knuckles and stroking his thumb over the back of d`Artagnan`s hand   
"I do love you" he said smiling as d`Artagnan gave a barly disguised gasp "I never expected to feel anything for anyone again after my last marriage broke up, but you...............you`re so innocent, and beautiful, all I know is I want to make you happy, and I want to be with you, but I don`t want to hurt you"  
"You won`t" d`Artagnan said reaching up with his free hand to stroke Athos face "I want you.....I want to......." he blushed he glanced over his shoulder towards the bed making Athos chuckle   
"I know what you mean" he said tugging on d`Artagnan`s shirt to pull him into a kiss "Perhaps if we take this slowly....."  
"How slowly?" d`Artagnan whispered feeling the first sparks of desire flare into life as he and Athos kissed   
"Well............we start like this" Athos said stroking his hand through d`Artagnan`s hair and moving up onto the bed, so their bodies were flush together "And I guess we`ll just see where it goes".


	6. Chapter 6

The change in the relationship between the two Comtes was noted on by all the staff, not least of all being those closest to the two men, Aramis and Porthos.

Despite being initially prickly with each other, each suspicious of the others motives, and protective of their masters/charges wellfare, they had found that they liked one another, more than liked in fact.

Many a night, after their superiors had retired to bed, they found themselves sharing a friendly bottle or two over a game of cards, or dice in their chambers.

As they were both higher ranking than the rest of the servents, they did not sleep in the servents quaters, but had chambers of their own near that of their masters.  
Not as large or luxurious of course, but more than a mere room and bed, in fact their beds were seperated from the rest of their rooms by an alcove with curtains seperating the rooms, and their living space had pleanty of trunks for their belongings, desk and chair for writting, shelves for books, and comfortable chairs and a table for entertaining and relaxing.

It was in Aramis`s room they retired to that night after Porthos had seen Athos to d`Artagnan`s room getting a clipped ear for his dirty laugh and leer!.

"Those two certainly have become fond of each other" Porthos commented as he stretched out in his chair, elbows resting on the arms, and legs stretched before him, the toes of his boots pushing against the table which contained some small sweet cakes, and a bottle of wine from Athos`s vinyard   
"A real romance methinks" he said gving Aramis a grin.

The Spaniard snorted, reaching for a cake and delicately nibbling at the corners of it "I`m glad that they`ve found happiness with each other" he said crossing a leg over one knee and holding his ancle in a rleaxed posture  
"D`Artagnan`s happiness is important to you is`nt it?" Porthos asked conversationally   
"He`s important to me" Aramis corrected a fond smile gracing his face making his warm brown eyes shine in the candle light  
"He`s become like a Son to me" he said, "I love him like a child of my own, and he`s proberly the closest I`ll ever have to a child of my own".

"What makes you say that?" Porthos asked, sitting up straighter "Theres no reason you should`nt wed and have a family is there?, you`ve a good enough position to support them, and Athos would be happy to give you housing on the estate"  
"I`m sure he would" Aramis agreed, having warmed to Athos in the past few weeks, espeically with how happy he was making d`Artagnan.

He`d been worried at first, and rightly so, a man who had seemed to be nothng but a drunkard, a widow by his own hand, a melancholic misery who was years older than d`Artagnan was not exactly what he had dreamed his young charge would be wed to.

But since Athos had started to make an effort in courting d`Artagnan, making him happy, certainly not forcing himself on the boy, or hurting him deliberately, Aramis had begun to revise his opinion, and give Athos the benifit of the doubt.

Also with being in La Fere, he had heard the servents, and the citizens of La Fere talking about the Comtes last marriage, about his Murderous wife, how the horror had all but broken Athos completely and that it had been feared he would do away with himself, Aramis had stoped feeling suspicious and more sorry that Athos had suffered so much, aswell as amazed that the man had survived, and been able to pull himself out of the pit of dispair to become a Musketeer, and then take up his position as Comte again.

Giving Porthos a smile, he stretched out his long legs and finished his cake, resting a hand on his flat stomach, "I have a taste for Alphas, my friend" he said "Male Alphas at that!, so offspring will not be a possibility since I am Beta not Omega", he shrugged his shoulders easily "I know theres a chance I could bond with an Alpha, and then an Omega and have offspring, but I think the likely hood is, that d`Artagnan will be the only child I`ll have"  
"Well he`s certainly a son to be proud of" Porthos said leaning forward in his chair, and giving Aramis a dark smile "About this taste for Alphas?" he asked, getting a grin back from Aramis "D`you have any other preferences beyond them being male?".

A truely flirtatious smile spread over Aramis`s lips, and he leaned forward locking eyes with Porthos, and running his tongue over his lips, "I like to be large" he purred lowering his lashes giving his eyes a sultry look, "I like large muscles that can pin me down, or lift me up with out any difficulty!"  
"Like it rough do you?" Porthos whispered, his voice rumbling like thunder in the distance, his eyes eating up every inch of Aramis`s body, hungrily devouring the olive skin, dark smokey eyes, full pouting lips, slender but muscular limbs that just begged to be seized and manhandled!  
"I like the power an Alpha has, the passion!" Aramis breathed "The feel of their Knot inside me!, filling me!, making me feel like I might burst for the fullness!", Porthos gave a strangled groan at the imagry, his own cock and knot stirring with desire!.

"No one can make me come like an Alpha!" Aramis continued, a smirk spreading over his features as he saw the results his words were having on Porthos, "I all but explode!, turn myself inside out for the pleasure of their knot!".

With a growl Porthos surged forward taking hold of Aramis and pulling him down onto the floor with a searing kiss, his powerful hands ripping Aramis`s clothing away, and mouth taking possession of his throat biting down upon Aramis`s skin, bringing a keening noise from the Beta, who squirmed and writhed under Porthos`s weight, his hands hurriedly undoing the Alphas breeches, slipping inside to test the hardness of his cock and the filling of his knot   
"Come on, fuck me!" he purred "Ride me, my strong Alpha!, show me how powerful you are!"  
"Tease!" Porthos growled lifting his swollen lips from Aramis`s reddened throat "I`ll give you a fucking you`ll feel for a week!" he swore, hurried kicking off his breeches and grabbing hold of Aramis`s, all but tearing them off and flipping the Beta over onto his belly, lifting him by his hips hard enough for his hands to leave a bruising grip   
"Oil!" he panted, remembering the need for lubrication with beta   
"My bed!" Aramis groaned "Hurry!"  
"Impatient slut!" Porthos laughed getting to his feet and giving Aramis arse a slap as he went to grab the oil.

Aramis grinned, arching his back and stretching like a cat, eagerly anticipating the stretch and burn he would soon be enjoying as Porthos filled him!, he could feel his cock, proud and straining against his belly, demanding attention, almost absent mindedly Aramis reached down to rub himself, let out a serious of filthy noises as he did so, then let out a yelp as his backside which he wriggling in time with his strokes was slapped twice as hard send him sprawling onto his belly   
"Who said you could touch yourself!?" Porthos growled, grabbing Aramis`s wrists and pinning them above his head, his show of Alpha strength sending shivers down Aramis`s spine   
"You`re mine!" Porthos grunted, slicking himself and Aramis up, "You`re arse, your cock!, it`s all mine!".

Aramis let out a lewd moan as Porthos pushed inside him, not bothering to take it slow, seeming to know that Aramis liked pain mixed with his pleasure!.

With his hands pinned above his head, and hips held up, as Porthos slammed in and out of his body, hitting every nerve and pleasure spot Aramis had inside and outside of his body!, the beta could do nothing by moan and arch his back, thrusting back with his hips and trying to angle his belly towards the ground to get some much needed friction on his aching leaking cock!, the pressure of Porthos huge knot inside him was only adding to the desperate need for Aramis to come, and the Alpha was ignoring this as he rutted him with increased force, his balls slapping against Aramis`s backside with obscene claps!  
"Please!" Aramis whined both hating the neediness in his voice and loving the fact Porthos had him begging! "Please I need...."  
"Need what?" Porthos panted sinking his teeth into the flesh between Aramis`s shoulder blades making him gasp and cry out, his cock leaping and throbbing so much Aramis thought it might actually burst!  
"Dear God!, I`ve................you`ve got..................just fucking touch me!" Aramis screamed his eyes tightly shut and mind lost on anything save the need for satiation!  
"You only had to ask!" Porthos chuckled moving his hand from Aramis`s hip to wrap about his cock, moving his pelvis in time with his thrusts into Aramis, he had Aramis coming within three strokes, spraying the floor and himself with seed, and all but collapsing on the floor beneath Porthos who continued to rut for another few thrusts until he spent himself inside the beta, pulling out and rolling onto his back panting with exertion and grinning in pleasure, his broad arms spreading wide as Aramis crawled over to snuggle up to him   
"Told you you`d feel it for a week!" he crowed kissing Aramis`s temple   
"It was good" Aramis said a cheeky grin on his face "But not that good!"  
"Wha....."  
"I think you need some tips on how to make a Beta truely yours!" Aramis said giving Porthos a wink "And I`d be more than happy to share them!".

Heat

One of the three or four times a year when an Omega is fertile, highly fertile, liable to conceive a multipul birth rather than a single, especially if they lay with an Alpha.

D`Artagnan knew this of course, he might be young, but he was`nt a fool, he knew he would likely conceive during his heat with Athos, and that he`d most likely end up carrying more than one.

The thought of getting pregnant was still frightening to d`Artagnan, thought perhaps not as terrifying as it had been, now that his relationship with Athos was growing stronger everyday.

Since that first timid night together, when Athos had been as nervouse as he, stumbling over his words, and blushing as hotly as a maid after her first kiss!, d`Artagnan had felt the gulf he had feared was between him and Athos, slowly but surely lessoning.

Athos was still prone to bouts of melancholia, and to drinking far more than was healthy, but he was also affectionate towards his young mate, knowing now that d`Artagnan responded favorably to displays of affection, and that he appreciated romantic gestures, like poetry, or surprise pic-nics.  
It was also becoming less and less practical for them to have seperate bed chambers, since they hardly spent a night apart from each other. 

Also outside the bed chambers they were spending time together, discovering that they had shared interests aswell as differences.

Their shared interests were of Literature, History, Art, Astrology, sword play, hunting, and hawking, giving them a vast range of things to enjoy together.

Athos had discovered that d`Artagnan was a talented Swordsman, lacking the upper body strength of an Alpha or Beta, but making up for it with speed and agility, while he was inexperianced outside the fencing fields, he was gifted, and it was Athos pleasure to hone that gift with a blade.

There was some chargrin from Aramis over this, since up until now he had been the one teaching d`Artagnan how to use a sword, but he was graceful enough in stepping aside when he saw Athos greater skill, besides, he was still the best with pistols and muskets, no one could match him for his eye, and no one sane would bet against him in a shooting contest, or at least not more than once!.

While they made no verbal comment on the change of relationship between Porthos and Aramis, both d`Artagnan and Athos were happy for their friends, happy because they were working towards the same happiness themselves, leting their relationship evolve day by day and take their time to be lovers and fall in love with each other.

Something that d`Artagnan`s heat was going to make difficult

 

Athos would be a liar if he were to say that he did`nt want d`Artagnan in heat, did`nt want to fuck him, knot him, impregnate him.

It would be a sexless, emotionless, Alpha that did`nt want the pretty Omega, did`nt want to breed him.

But d`Artagnan`s youth made him wary.

The boy was not yet fully grown, and while Omegas could and were both wed and bred at younger ages, it was better for them if they were allowed to wait until they were in their twentys.

However, with a political alliance relying on an heir or two being produced to strengthen this match, they had little option but to attempt a conception as soon as possible.

With this in mind Athos planned to engage the best of Omegologists from Paris as soon as d`Artagnan was known to be pregnant, to do everything and anything to make sure he had as easy a pregnancy as possible.

 

Even with this in mind, the Alpha could`nt help some concern as he went to d`Artagnan`s room to await his imminent heat.

The week before his heat, d`Artagnan had been listless and lacking in apatite, his body tempreature spiking, and skin slightly flushed, giving him a look of arousal that had left Athos with a constantly aching knot!.

Which was not only limited to him, every other Alpha in service felt the effects, including Porthos, and the Betas would be effected as soon as the full blown heat came, which was the house was emptied of staff for the three days d`Artagnan would be in full heat, leaving Athos and d`Artagnan alone as they went to stay in the village.

"i think it`ll be a couple of hours from now" d`Artagnan said as he lay on the bed, unable to concentrate on the book he was trying to read, but also feeling to tired to try and do anything else.

In the week before heat Omegas felt fatigued because their bodies were using all their energy in preparing them for pregnancy.  
Their wombs thickening, and ovaries preparing the release of multipul eggs, fluids being sent to their breasts to begin the production of milk, and all energy being stored to get them through the heat, and begin the pregnancy.

Had they wanted to avoid conception, then d`Artagnan would have needed to be taking teas brewed for such a purpose during the weeks preceeding his heat.

As it was, they were not, nore was Athos going to be using the leather cover for his knot to prevent his seed from reaching d`Artagnan`s womb.

Athos gave d`Artagnan a smile, joining him on the bed, and taking his left hand to kiss "Are you sure your ready for this?" he asked "It`s not to late for me to leave, you don`t have to do this yet"  
"The alliance..."  
"Damn the alliance!" Athos swore! "The bloody Queens produced nothing in all her years of marriage to the King!, why should`nt you wait till your older and more matured?"  
"Because I don`t want to!".

The words surprised d`Artagnan himself, though he did, after a beat, have to addmit he had been thinking about what his pups with Athos might look like, who they`d take after, how fun it`d be to watch them grow and learn, to play with them, and teach them, and nurture them.

These thoughts were still acompanied by his uncertainties, and worries, both about pregnancy and becoming an Oman, however he had a distinct feeling, that Athos was feeling much the same about becoming an Aphan, and between them they would some how muddle through, the way all new parents seemed to, even those who had been "Planning" a family, it always seemed to be something one learned to do on the job as it were.

"You want to have pups with me?" Athos asked stretch out beside the Omega and placing a hand over his flat belly "You want a family?"  
"I think so" d`Artagnan whispered, his own hand joining Athos, "i`m nervous, and I..........I`m sure I`ll panic, and be scared out my mind!, but, I think, no, I know, that I want this, and I want a family with you", giving Athos a smile that was half impish, and half hopeful   
"I think we`ll find our way through the wilds of parenting, and support each other when we panic"  
"And just hide under the bed with cookies when we both panic!" Athos quipped getting a laugh from d`Artagnan   
"So long as we`re together under the bed, then I don`t care!" d`Artagnan said snuggling closer into Athos embrace "Lets do this, lets make a family"


	7. Chapter 7

Aramis lay sprawled on the single bed of the Inn, that he and Porthos were staying in for d`Artagnan`s heat.  
His olive skin glowed golden in the light of candles that were flickering on the table and in the wall holders, smiling brightly, he accepted a cup of Bourdeaux from Porthos, and shifted his hips so the large Alpha could sit down on the bed beside him.

Sipping his wine he admired Porthos strong body, all powerful muscles, that ripped under skin that gleamed like highly polished mahogany.  
Broad shoulders, and firm pectorals, speckled with tight black curls, that tapped down to a smooth flat belly, and narrow hips, off setting his pert rounded backside, that currently bore Aramis`s initials in nail marks!, and a love bite!.

"Like what you see?" Porthos inquired, bringing Aramis`s attention back to him, rather than his body  
"More than you could possibly imagine!" Aramis purred, winking at the Alpha he downed his wine in a single gulp and tossed the cup aside, and a single fluid move had Porthos straddeled and was bending himself forward to lick his tongue up Porthos torso, pausing to sink his teeth between the firm pectoral muscles making Porthos hiss with pain and growl at the Beta, his eyes flashing dangerously which just spurred Aramis on, kissing his way up to Porthos neck and nipping at the delicate flesh there aswell  
"God!, d`you know your skin tastes better than the finest Swiss chocolate!?" he whispered flickering his tongue against Porthos ear lobe "I swear I could eat you whole and still desire more!"  
"Well if you want to eat......!" Porthos chuckled gesturing to his rising cock   
"Hm, don`t mind if I do!" Aramis replied, and twsiting with the dexterity of a professional contortionist Aramis slithered down the bed to decend on Porthos Cock, his whole mouth enveloping it into a delicious moist heat that had Porthos bucking his hips off the bed and groaning for the pleasure!.

Grinning about the rapidly swelling Knot, Aramis flicked his tongue of the ball of flesh, teasing the head and slit as his lips gave the shaft a wet massage, and his whole mouth provided amazing friction as he suckled greedily, swirling his tongue about the pulsing flesh, and pressing it to the roof of his mouth to tease and stroke the underside of Porthos cock, resulting in the Alpha cursing and throwing his head back as his fists tore through the bed sheets!.

Sensing Porthos orgasem was close, Aramis lined the pulsing bulging knot up with his throat and sucked air through his nose, holding his breath in anticipation as he sucked as hard as he could, his tongue vibrating against Porthos cock, triggering his release in an explosion down Aramis`s throat.

"Dear God you`re amazing!" Porthos panted as he came back down from heavon to find Aramis laying over him, chin resting on his chest looking at him like a Cat does it`s human owner,  
"Think Athos and d`Art are having as much fun as us?" he asked reaching out to stroke Aramis`s head running his fingers through his silky hair   
"I`ll bet they`re fucking right through the bed!" Aramis snorted "They`ll proberly make a dozen pups in one night!"  
"A dozen!?, one or two maybe but....."  
"They`ll have a round dozen in a few years!" Aramis predicted "The way those to pine for each other!, they`ll fill that Chateau with Pups!".

 

La Fere Chateau

 

Athos awoke from a light doze to the unmistakable scent of an Omegas heat.

His Omegas heat.

It was a rich intoxicating scent, spicy and sweet at the same time, arousing a primal hunger in the Alpha, the desire to mate, and breed.

D`Artagnan let out a keening moan as he lay on his back, legs spread wide, the sheets under him already wet with slick, which added to the powerful scent rising from his body   
"Mon Omega!" Athos growled, his pupils dilating, and his inner Alpha rising, supressing any modern human sensabilities, and gentility.

Right now, Athos and d`Artagnan were mearly Alpha and Omega in heat, 

Nothing else existed but them, the whole world slipped away as their bodies moved in sync with each other.

Athos rose up over d`Artagnan, who spread his legs wider, inviting the Alpha, his Alpha with eager mewls, his hands reaching for Athos`s broad shoulders, pulling him down so their bodies were flush together and d`Artagnan was able to rub himself against Athos firm body, while his hands spanning his back gripped at the powerful muscles, his nails sinking into the flesh to grip him tighter and harder.

Athos hardly regestered the pain, his senses focused on the overwhelming scent of d`Artagnan`s heat, the pulsing hole that was gushing with fluid, that made his cock swell painfully hard, his knot starting to form, needing to be inserted and swallowed up by d`Artagnan`s flexing cervix.

Placing a chaste kiss on the Omegas mouth, he pulled back, lifting d`Artagnan`s hips to align himself, getting into position, and sliding into d`Artagnan body with an obscene wet popping sound!.

Almost immediately, d`Artagnan began to grind himself down on Athos cock!, sitting himself up and wrapping his arms about Athos neck to begin bouncing on his cock!, pushing Athos deeper into his body, ignoring any pain or discomfort, as his body reacted to the bliss of Athos filling his aching empty insides.

Athos wrapped his arms about d`Artagnan, keeping his weight supported easily, and flexing his hips to increase the thrust into d`Artagnan`s writhing body, groaning as he felt his knot swelling fuller inside the muscles of d`Artagnan`s cervix, making the Omega shiver and whine as the swelling organ stretched his sensative flesh and stroked his nerve clusters sending tidle waves of pleasure rushing through him.

Burying his face into Athos neck he clung tight to the Alpha, breathing in the heady scent of his mate, the scent that promised, Protection, love, devotion, and above all, virility.  
Clamping down automatically with his inner muscles, d`Artagnan bit down onto his bottom lip, his eyes closing and felt his climax approaching, Athos continued to thrust with in his body, but his knot was locked tight preventing movement as it pulsed against the locking muscles before releasing in an explosive stream inside d`Artagnan`s womb, coating his insides thickly and triggering the Omegas release making d`Artagnan let out a high pitched keening cry as he clun tight to Athos shivering all over before sagging against him panting with exertion.

Gently, tenderly now, as his Alpha receeded enough to allow more complex thoughts into his mind, Athos lay d`Artagnan down on the bed and lay over him, smoothing his hair back from his face and kissing his cheek, as the Omega slipped into a state of half sleep, in which he`d likely remain until the next bout began.

They would remain locked together until the heat broke, Athos knot remaining full and large inside d`Artagnan, keeping them joined, preventing any seed from being lost during pulling out, increasing the chances of conception, which was what heat intended.

"Mon petit Omega" Athos whispered as he relaxed himself against the Omega, making himself comfortable, they would likely stay joined in this way for the next few days, the only thing that could cause a heat to be cut short was intense danger, the need to protect a mate would cause an Alphas knot to wither, and an Omega`s cervix to open releasing the Alpha so they could part and defend themselves.

Since they were completely safe, there was no reason to think that they would`nt be here for a good two or three days.

 

The second bout came a couple of hours later, d`Artagnan awaking with a fresh bout of energy, and all but pouncing on Athos and pinning him to the bed to fuck himself hard and fast on the Alphas refilling knot!.  
That Athos was allowing d`Artagnan to ride him, was even facing d`Artagnan instead of taking him from behind like an animal was exceptionally rare, mostly Alphas took their Omegas from behind during heat, and they almost never allowed themselves to be dominated by their mate!, they were the one who dominated and impregnated, the Omega submitted and conceived!.

But Athos, even lost in his Alpha had no intentions of slapping d`Artagnan, or forcing him down to be fucked, he was adoring the Omegas feisty nature, his tight clenching inner muscles that were slick with seed and fluid, his taut writhing body that bounced, oh so, devinely over his cock making his knot ache and bulge even more, before exploded hard and powerfully inside d`Artagnan again, filling him once more.

Breathing heavily and coated in a fine layer of sweat, d`Artagnan settled himself down for another nap, his head resting on Athos chest, his breath flowing over Athos nipple making it peak and pucker at the moist air, closing his eyes Athos settled down to rest himself his mind filled with images of d`Artagnan as he let his mind wander and dream.

He saw himself and d`Artagnan celebrating Christmas eve, having invited the village up to the Chateau to celebrate with them.  
An eight foot furr tree sat against the ball room`s wall, decorated with shining silver painted glass balls, and silver threads strung over the branches, leading all the way up to the bright silver star glittering at the top of the tree.

Gayly wrapped gift boxes lay under the tree, waiting to be opened the next day.

The guests were milling about the beautifully decorated room, garlends of holly were hung on the walls, with misteltoe hanging from the ceiling, red, green, and silver streamers of ribbon were festooned over the walls and formed brightly colour arches that the guests danced under to the four peice orchestra, and ate from the groaning refreshments table behind which liveried servents stood, serving, hors d`oevres, canopys, finely cut sandwiches of turkey and chicken, breaded cutlets of lamb, shelled prawns upon wooden skewers, delicate salted biscuits, and a selection of fine cheeses, spicy mince pies, slices of christmas cake coated richly in marzipan, and spun sugar, candied and sugared nuts and fruits.

Drinks of mulled wine, egg nog, and hot chocolate, were flowing, the children running about the adults as they stood or sat talking, or moved in danced, and ate from the fine food.

Beside the tree, one hand cupping his back d`Artagnan stood placing a last gift under the boughs and stood with a sigh to rub the muscles.  
At once Athos was at his side, taking his arm and supporting his weight so d`Artagnan could lean against him, as they turned back to their guests, Athos protectively placed a hand over the swollen mound of d`Artagnan`s belly, where pups lay nestled safely growing big and strong before birth.

One of the villagers lifted a cup in a toast to the couple, which was echoed by the whole hall, and followed up by an applause that made d`Artagnan blush and look to Athos shyly, who in turn beamed at his mate with pride, kissing his forehead and holding him closer.

Athos smiled as he dreamed, letting himself slip deeper into the sleep and continue the pleasent potential premonition, and imagine other futures where he and d`Artagnan had pups at their feet and were spending a night before the fire, or going on a pic-nic, their eldest running ahead, while the younger pups stayed close to their Aphan and Oman, a couple of the pups ran to Porthos and Aramis, and were lifted up to be carried on their shoulders, shouting and laughing with glee as they were given a birds eye view.

The perfect images of their potential future continued to fill Athos mind until the heat rose again, brining another bout of passionate rutting that left them laying arm in arm, wrapped about each other to slumber until the next bout began, and on, right until the heat broke.

Athos had slept for the better part of twelve hours.

After nearly five days of heat with d`Artagnan, they had both been exhausted and had fallen into heavy sleeps to rebuild their energy.

Stiff, and more than a little addled, Athos blinked at the sunlight streaming through the window, where the curtains were open.

The air in the room was stale and stank of sex, the sheet underneath Athos`s body were damp with sweat and semen, and smelled heavily of both his own, and d`Artagnan`s scents.

Running a hand through his hair, and fisting his eyes to try and wake himself up some, Athos shifted and looked down at d`Artagnan who lay slumbering still beside him, his body sprawling towards Athos, his hair flopping over his face as he slept soundly besides his Alpha.

Smiling Athos gently reached down and pushed the locks of black hair out of d`Artagnan`s face, letting his fingers trail over the smooth plains of his cheek both admiring the gentle beauty of his mate, and feeling the familiar weight of guilt for his youth.

Was d`Artagnan`s youth already lost to him now?, was he already taking a giant leap into adulthood?, was there life already forming inside his womb?, would he soon be an Oman?.

As if knowing Athos was thinking about him, d`Artagnan stirred, slowly stretching and yawning wide enough to make his jaw crack before he smiled at Athos  
"Hey" he whispered his voice horse and eyes still heavy and shadowed "Think we made a pup?" he asked slithering his way up the bed to snuggle closer to Athos, who wrapped an arm about him returning his smile and letting d`Artagnan take his hand to place on his belly   
"Think theres a pup there now?" he asked "After all that fucking it`ll be hard for there not to be!"  
"Such vulgarity!" Athos mock gasped, a smile spreading over his own lips "And yes, there could be a Pup, but it might well take more than one heat for that to happen"  
"Even after.............how long we`re we in heat for?", d`Artagnan`s sense of time had gone while he was in heat, his whole body had been focused on making a baby, everything else, his suroundings, the passage of time, thirst, hunger, were all shut off for the period that he was in heat.

Athos however had been aware, during the lulls between the bouts, he had seen the passage of time, seen the sun rise and fall, and knew how long they had been locked in heat  
"It`s been five days" Athos said   
"Five!!!!" d`Artagnan looked more than a little shocked by this, "I`ve never had a heat last more than three days!"  
"Well you`re bonded now, which your body knows, and is now more intent of producing offspring, that`ll make the heats longer to increase the chance of conception" Athos explained, although the bonding part was`nt really an ishue, just the presence of an non related Alpha in close proximity was enough to make an Omega`s heat last longer and increase in strength, since their body would produce more hormones triggered by the Alphas scent, to prolong the heat, and increase the chances of making offspring which was the heats purpose in the first place.

There was a whole a good chance that d`Artagnan had conceived, he was young, healthy, his heats were regular, so there was no reason he should`nt conceive.  
But the chances of conception, while greater than that of Betas, was not one hundred percent, it could still take more than just one or two heats to make it happen.

"Don`t get your hopes up to high on a conception" Athos said, not wanting to put a dampener on d`Artagnan`s happiness, but also not wanting him to get his hopes pinned on this only to be disapointed,   
"You don`t think I did conceive?" d`Artagnan asked looking up at Athos with those doe like eyes that always made him feel like his heart was going to melt into a puddle!  
"You might have done, but you also might not" Athos said "I don`t want you to be disapointed if you hav`nt, chances are it`ll take us a few trys to get pregnant".

d`Artagnan pressed his lips together nodding his head and taking a sigh settling down to rest his head on Athos chest, "Be nice though would`nt it?, if I did?"  
"It would" Athos agreed stroking the soft black locks through his fingers "It`d be wonderful"


	8. Chapter 8

Between the two of them, Athos and d`Artagnan heated up enough buckets of water for a hot bath, both of them sinking into the large tub in d`Artagnan`s bathroom together.

The steaming hot water soothed their tired aching limbs, and eased the residual ache inside d`Artagnan from five days and nights of knotting!.

Rubbing soap onto their hands, from the pats of soap that lay in wax shells beside the bath.

They took it in turns at washing each others hair, and bodies, both taking time to massage stiff neck muscles, and ease shoulder joints which had grown stiff and aching from hours of exertion.

With the sweat washed off their skin, and their heads cleared by the washing of their hair, the mates were content to lay back in the bath water and simply enjoy the warmth and each others presence.

With his head resting against Athos`s chest, d`Artagnan hummed peacefully, feeling rather like a pampered cat being petted as Athos ran his fingers through his hair,   
"I need to trim it" he said noticing that it was becoming shoulder length rather than just above his collar  
"I think it looks better longer" Athos replied knowing that he needed to cut his hair and desperately needed to shave.

Unlike d`Artagnan, who as an Omega grew body hair slowly, and had much finer hair.

He grew hair fast and thick, and after five days without trimming or shaving his beard, he was starting to feel like an escaped convict from a prison!.

Plus he knew he did not suit long hair

He could get away with jaw length hair, but left to grow longer, then he started to look like he`d been dragged through a hedge backwards!.

"You don`t think it makes me look girly?" d`Artagnan asked tilting his head up in a position that looked like it would be agony!  
"I think it looks fine" Athos replied giving a shrug "besides, the King has longer hair, and his is curled"  
"Yeah I noticed" d`Artagnan muttered "He looked like a poodle at our wedding!".

Athos tipped back his head letting out a laugh, it was rare for him to show such a release of emotion, and he looked younger and happier when he did smile and laugh, his whole face lighting up with creases crinkling about his eyes that sparkled with mirth.

Pleased at having made his mate happy, even if his words were treason, d`Artagnan smiled up at the normally reserved man reaching up to stroke his very stubbled face   
"You feel like a hedgehog!" he chuckled running his fingers over Athos`s prickled cheek and down towards his mouth where Athos playfully bit at him   
"Get a razor and a pair of sissors and you can make me more appealing" Athos said   
"Sure you trust me with a blade at your throat?" d`Artagnan asked while getting to his feet, and stepping out of the bath to go and get the silver razor and pair of silver sissors on the bathroom shelf.

"I trust you with anything" Athos said holding out a hand to help his lover back inside the bath, and spread his legs so d`Artagnan could sit between them.

Carefully d`Artagnan trimmed and shaved Athos face until he was left with a neatly trimmed goatee beard, and clean cheeks.

They evenly switched positions so he could trim Athos`s hair, leaving it at just over his jaw in length, but with enough layers cut in to give a look like a lions mane.

"Better?" Athos asked dipping his head to wash off the excess hair   
"Yep, you almost look handsome now!" d`Artagnan teased flicking water at Athos who rose an eyebrow, before pouncing on his Omega, sending a wave of water over the side of the tub and making d`Artagnan yelp and laugh as he was tickled and pushed under the water coming back up like a drowned rat! and splashing more at his chuckling mate!.

 

By the end of the day the whole household was back to normal, the staff returning from the Village, to find their Lords very happy and contented with each other, if the soppy looks, and lingering touches were anything to go by.

The cheffs and kitchen staff cooked up a veritable feast for the nights dinner.

Since they had been without food for five days both d`Artagnan and Athos were ravenous, and were very grateful for the spread that was put out for them.

There was a roasted chicken flavoured with tarragon and garlic, boiled lobster, and prawns.

Vegtables from America, a bowl of potatoes that had been roasted in butter, and a dish of the sweet vegtable called corn.

Freshly baked bread still warm from the ovens, along with a slab of butter, and a fine round of cheese from holland that had a creamy taste, and chewy texture.

Both d`Artagnan and Athos ate heartily, their bodies keen to replenish themselves after so long a fast.  
Between them the dessimated the spread, and even made some good inrods on the dessert of poached pairs in chocolate sauce, before finally moving out of the dining room and going through to the parlour for brandy, and in Athos case a smoke of his pipe.

"You keep eating like that and we might just put some meat on your bones!" Athos teased as d`Artagnan stretched out on the chaise to flick through a book   
"You can talk!" he shot back "You devoured that chicken on your own!, I only had two legs!"  
"And practically a whole lobster, and that Dutch cheese!, plus more than half a loaf of bread!"  
"Well" d`Artagnan sniffed turning his nose up in the air "I could be eating for two!, whats your excuse!?"  
"Making you with pups!, thats my excuse!" Athos replied lighting his pipe "But as I said, don`t get your hopes up too high, it would be very unlikly that you`d conceive on our first heat"  
"I know" d`Artagnan said resting the book on his belly and smiling back at Athos "But it`s nice to hope anyway".

 

Three weeks later

 

He knew it was silly 

He had known the chances were not great

Omegas rarely conceived on the first try, however d`Artagnan could not help but feel a crushing dissapointment when he woke on the twenty first morning after his heat with blood on the sheets.

Athos was still slumbering in the bed beside him as he got up to go to the bathroom and clean up.

Silently he used the ewer of cold water to wash the blood off his thighs, and changed his night shift for a clean one, carefully tieing a strip of linen between his legs to catch the blood.

Sniffing and wiping his eyes he went back through to the bedroom, where Athos was begining to stirr, letting out a loud yawn and blinking at the sight of d`Artagnan, who looked close to tears.

"Whats wrong?" he asked getting out of bed, and in doing so noticed the blood on the sheets  
"Ah"  
"Yeah" d`Artagnan said letting out a sigh, he managed to hold hos composure for a moment before he burst into tears.

"Oh sweetheart, come here" Athos said pulling the Omega into his arms and resting his head against his chest, gently rubbing his back as d`Artagnan sobbed against his chest.  
"It`s stupid" he sniffed "I know, I should`nt have got my hopes up"   
"It`s not stupid" Athos soothed "You want a family, it`s natural you`re dissapointed", gently lifting d`Artagnan from his chest, he wiped the tears from his face and gave him a gentle smile,  
"Just because it did`nt happen this time, dos`nt mean it won`t next time, or the time after that"  
"I know" d`Artagnan whispered rubbing his nose "I just...............I really hoped I`d be pregnant, hoped I`d be giving you a Pup or two"  
"And you will, I know you will" Athos assured him "You`re young, very young!, you`ve got a good thirty years of fertility, we can have a dozen Pups in that time!".

D`Artagnan giggled a little at this, wiping away the last of his tears, "You want a dozen?" he asked already half imagining a dozen Pups running around, getting into mischief, could see their shining eyes and beaming smiles   
"Well, maybe not quite that many!" Athos said, not really thinking he could handle that many Pups!, he was half expecting to be tearing his hair out with just one or two let alone a dozen!  
"We should fill this house with Pups" d`Artagnan said snuggling into Athos chest "Six or seven Pups will be good, maybe eight!"  
"Eight!"  
d`Artagnan looked up at Athos with a grin on his face "We`ll just have to wait and see what happens.


	9. Chapter 9

"A five tier cake?, champagne fountains, chocolates, an eight piece orchestra?" Porthos asked shaking his head in bewildered amusment "Are you throwing a birthday party or a royal wedding!?"

Athos shot Porthos a scowl as he went through multipul swatches of fabrics to try and pick out one for to make the table clothes and napkins with. 

"It`s d'Artagnan`s seventeenth" he said frowning, unable to choose between periwinkle blue, or azure blue, "I want it to be special for him"

"I`d noticed" Porthos chuckled as he watched the staff decorating the ball room, in all the years he`d know Athos, had worked with him in The Musketeers, lived with him at La Fere since then, he`d never seen him act like this before. 

In in truth it was refreshing to see him so alive, and involved in doing something other than self destructing. 

Since he`d been married to d'Artagnan, Athos had come on in leaps and bounds that Porthos had never thought he would. 

He was not only cutting back on alcohol, he was activly taking part in the day to day running of the estate instead of just letting Porthos do everything without any care as to what was going on so long as he had a bottle of red near to hand!.

He was rising every morning early enough to attend morning Mass at Church, and was not hung over!, took care to make sure he was freshly shaved, and washed!, wore a clean shirt instead of one that smelled the least foul!, bothered to brush his hair, take pride in what he attired himself in, instead of just throwing on whatever came to hand first. 

In short he was making sure that he looked pleasing to the eye, and especially to d'Artagnan`s eye!.

Today was no exception either, Athos was dressed very finely in a sequin embroidered black velvet doublet, with black leather breeches and a brilliant white silk shirt that seemed to shine all the brighter against the black of his doublet and breeches.

"Go with the periwinkle" Athos said handing the material back to Bonacieux, who bowed neatly from the waist, turning on his heel and heading out of the ball room, having to duck under a rather extravegant floral arrangment being brought in!. 

"How is our pretty little Comte doing anyway?" Porthos asked "Is he feeling better?" 

"Give or take yes" Athos said running a hand through his hair "He`s still a little delicate, but at least he`s not as sick as he was". 

A rather nasty stomach upset had swept through La Fere and Pinon leaving no one untouched, Athos and Porthos themselves had suffered mildly with it, as had Aramis, d'Artagnan thought seemed to have been unfortunate enough to get the brunt of it, having in his worst moments been unable to even hold down water. 

Athos had been worried enough to call for the local physician, having heard that a handful of lives had been lost to this sickness in Pinon, he had feared for d'Artagnan`s life, and had sort out medical care for his young mate. 

Doctor Desaille however had assured him that d'Artagnan was in no danger at all so long as he kept his fluid in take up, the deaths had been of the very old/young or those with a pre-existing health complaint that made them more susceptable to illness. 

After several days of being laid up in bed between bouts of emptying the contense of his digestive system into the privy, d'Artagnan had finally recovered enough to start getting up and about again. 

Since he was still pale and a little shaky, Athos was hoping that a big birthday party would help his recovery.

Well that, and the fact he wanted to mark the occaision, with a celebration as good as he felt d'Artagnan`s family in Gascony would have given.

While the party itself was not going to be a surprise, Athos was making damn sure that d'Artagnan did not see the ballroom until his birthday, wanting the extravegance to be a surprise, aswell as the fact he had taken the liberty of inviting all the surounding nobilty and the local comunity to come and celebrate the day with them.

"Well hopefully now he`s up and about again, and able to eat properly he`ll start perking up again" Porthos said raising an eyebrow as servents carrying silver platters containing slivers of food came in 

"Menu tasting!" Athos said making Porthos gape at him "Try the canapies" he suggested as he selected a delicate slither of golden toast topped with a wafer thin slice of salmon and a drop of cream cheese

"If you do this for a simple birthday, I hate to think what you`ll do when he has a litter!" Porthos chuckled reaching for a savory crepe stuffed with some kind of spiced sausage meat   
"Or on their birthdays aswell!".

 

Paris

 

Milady adjusted her blonde wig as she stood before her three peice mirror of silver and enamel. 

She had pale enough skin, and eyes to pass as a natural blonde, some powders over her eyebrows had lightened them to match, and it was fashionable for a woman to darken their eyebrows in kohl stick anyway, so it would not look too obvious that she was actually a brunette in disguise.

The wig was made of human hair, and had come at a high price, especially as it had been coiffed into an elaborate bouffant with a rope of diamonds and pearls laced through the locks. 

Diamond studded pins secured the wig to her natural hair, and with careful make up upon her face she was able to change her appearance quite well. 

A lead base on her face instead of the light sandlewood and bismuth powders she normally used made her face lighter, an adding of extra rouge to her cheeks and under her jaw line rounded her face from it`s usual angular features.

Her gown was as fabulous as her hair, and just as extravegant. 

An open laced bodice of dark red silk stiffened with boning to nip her in at waist and push up her breasts to create a delicious swell above the bodice that was naturally draw the eye, especially as the choker she wore, had low hanging ropes of pearls designed to dip between the cleft of her breasts.

A thin linen chemise of bright red was shown beneath the bodice, with puffed sleeves that were tapered in twice with gold thread bands on the arms.  
The skirt of the gown was slit to show a kirtle of gold embroidered with lovers knots, designed to pick up the glints of candle light, complete with a matching high collar about her neck, framing her face perfectly.

Milady had not doned this gown, and wig simply for pleasure, but so she could attend d'Artagnan`s birthday celebration at La Fere. 

Remy, that fool of a black smith was still in her pocket, and kept her informed of what went on at the estate. 

She had hoped that d'Artagnan would succumb to the stomach sickness that had gone through La Fere, especially when she had heard he was ailing, but it seemed the whelp had rallied and survived, worst luck!. 

Remy did not know if the whelp was yet with Pups, he had, had a heat not two months ago, but as yet there was no telling if he were carrying or not. 

A pregnancy would cement the alliance between Gascony and France once and for all, an heir for Athos`s estate, and for d'Artagnan`s. 

The Cardinal was activly praying for a conception!, having brockered this marriage, he was keen on it being a success, and had no idea that his best agent was just as actively working against it!. 

Attending the birthday party would give Milady a chance to see in person what was going on, spies reports were alright, but there was no substitute to first hand knowledge and experiance, and Milady had years of experiance at blending into the back ground, and hiding in plain sight, so she felt very confident at her ability to attend the party without Athos being any the wiser of her presence there.

 

 

La Fere 

 

"Can you believe all the fuss he`s gone into over this?" Aramis laughed to Porthos as the two of them stood in the fully decorated ball room, they had already partaken in "Checking the buffet" in the dining hall!, making sure everything was in order!, or rather helping themselves while they got the chance!, before the nobility and genry set upon the fare like a plague of locusts!.

There were no red meat dishes available since it was still upsetting d'Artagnan`s stomach, so instead Athos had made sure there were pleanty of fowl and fish dishes instead, including an elaborate seafood salad, with the salad vegetables set out in shapes of star fishes, and under water flowers, to surround the fish. 

It was the sweets however that drew Aramis and Porthos`s attention the most, especially a thick bowl chocolate being kept melted by small candles burning under a grate. 

Sliced strawberrys, cherries, raspberrys and bananas were laid out on slim wooden sticks to dip into the chocolate. 

The two men had enjoyed feeding each other chocolate coated fruit while the Comtes dressed and prepared for the party. 

There were also others sweets to enjoy, creme brulee, eclairs, tartlettes au fraises, mille feuilles, gateau aux noisettes, sugared almondes and chocolates trays, all of which were surrounding a five tier cake of a soft fluffy sponge, with an apricot glaze between the layers, and a thick butter cream icing over the cake, mazipan hearts, flowers, and stars decorated the sides and the top of the cake, making it look like a jewel rather than a sweet!.

"He`s certainly gone to town" Porthos laughed wrapping an arm about Aramis`s waist hugging him close and pressing a kiss into his cheek "Whens you`re birthday?" he asked curriously 

"Why?, thinking of throwing me a party?" Aramis laughed in amusment "Not for several months yet, and now I`m past the horrid three and Uh-Oh! I`m not so keen on celebrating so much as forgetting!" 

"Thirty`s not old" Porthos said a little of his mirth slipping "At least you know how old you are", the lack of teasing in Porthos`s voice drew Aramis`s attention and he frowned at his lover, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"I don`t know when I was born" Porthos said with a shrug "So I don`t know how old I am"

"Porthos....."

"S`okay" Porthos said making himself smile "I picked a day to celebrate, I pretend it`s my real birthday, hell it could be for all I know!, and I am a year older everytime it gets there"

"Yeah, yeah you are" Aramis agreed his lips pressing into a thin smile "And when it comes round again this year we`ll celebrate together, celebrate in style!, champagne, fresh lobster, swiss chocolates!, all if it!"

"Oh yeah?" Porthos asked feeling himself cheering up "And what will my present be?" he drawled, running his hand down to Aramis`s plump backside and giving the cheeks a generous squeeze   
"What will I be opening!?" 

"Oh I`m sure I can think of something very special" Aramis said a coy smile on his lips to which he raised a champagne glass, looking over the brim at Porthos, all dark smoldering eyes and wicked promises, "Very special indeed".

 

The shocked delight on d'Artagnan`s face was the best reward Athos could receive for all his effort in putting this party together.

he had no actual desire to rub shoulders with his noble neighbours, nore to show off his household to the villagers, but he was happy to see d'Artagnan happy, and knew that the villagers had taken to him quickly, finding the young comte adorable, and praising him for "Saving their Lord from himself".

Athos also had to addmit to himself that he felt a rush of satisfied pleasure at the looks on the Nobles faces as he led his young mate into the ball room, showing off his happy marriage to them, and his beautiful mate, who easily drew the eye of all the Nobility. 

Many of course covered their jealousy by making snide comments to their neighbours, about how odd a match it was, how very young d'Artagnan was, far too young for his position. 

D'Artagnan however appeared blissfully unaware of the comments as he dragged Athos out onto the floor to dance. 

It had been years since Athos had danced, and he was`nt sure he remembered the steps, however after a few false starts, he got into the rythem and was able to lead d'Artagnan through some of the less vigorous measures, but gracefully bowed out when the more energetic dances began, letting others partner his mate while he kept a close eye upon them. 

He need not have worried about d'Artagnan`s fidelity though, the Omega always kept his eyes on him, and frequently fingered the white gold locket about his throat. Athos`s birthday gift to him, well the first part anyway, the second part would be to have a miniture portrait of the two of them painted and pressed inside the locket.

An artist was coming from Paris on the following day to do the peliminary sketches and then go back to Paris to complete the portrait, which they would then collect when they attended Court for Louis`s yearly ascention day celebrations.

A broad smile spread over Athos`s face as he saw d'Artagnan come up to him, and laughed as his mate enthuseastically hugged him   
"Happy?" he asked looking into the shining face of his mate

"More than I thought possible!" d'Artagnan said pressing a kiss onto Athos`s lips, his mouth tasting sweetly of chocolate and strawberrys, "This is the best birthday ever!"

"I`m glad you think so" Athos said cupping d'Artagnan`s cheek and looking into his doe eyes "And I promise there`ll be many more for us to enjoy in years to come".

 

Across the room a peacock feathered fan opened and half concealing her face, Milady watched the mated pair with jealousy burning in her heart, spreading a sour taste over her tongue that turned her wine bitter in her mouth. 

Her sharp green eyes narrowed as she saw Her Olivier kissing the Gascon Whelp, stroking his hairless cheek and pulling him close in a cuddle, in public!.

When she had been wed to him, Olivier had not been so openly affectionate when they were not alone, had always maintained an air of dignity, never forgetting his position and need to show Austerity. 

Oh he had made up for it in private of course, but to see him now flaunting his desires for the Gascon Pup in full view of Noble and Peasents was like a second betrayal of the marriage she and Olivier had shared.

More than anything in the world right now she craved revenge upon Olivier, wanted to rip that happy smile from his face, see him broken and defeated at her feet, his hands coated in the lifes blood of the precious Gascon he had given his faithless heart to.


	10. Chapter 10

Milady glided through the country Chateau of the La Fere estate, her former home, the place she had intended to be Chaterlain to, to raise a litter, live out her whole life in wealth and leisure as The Comtesse de la Fere. 

Then Thomas had found the evidence exposing her as a thief, a whore, and not even Anne de Bruiell, the name she had claimed when she ahd first met Olivier. 

The spiteful spoiled second born son of the estate had Lorded over his sister in law, looking forward to seeing her fall. 

He`d taunted her, had actually dared to make an offer of silence to her!, that if she prostituted herself to him and was good enough then he would stay silent!. 

As he had reached for her to kiss her mouth, she had pulled the blade from his belt and stuck it through his heart. 

Athos had never believed that Thomas had tried to rape her, had been to conviced by the evidence against her that she must be lying to try and save her own skin. 

Perhaps Thomas had not actually forced himself on her, but it had been in his intentions to do so, if not by physical force then by other means, and consent under duress was still rape. 

Milady knew what people would say, had said in fact, why had she not screamed for help?, God knows there had been enough staff to have come running to her aid if she had cried out!, she could have addmitted the truth of her past and thrown herself on Athos`s mercy, why had she not scratched at Thomas`s face?, kicked him between the legs?, fled from him screaming for Athos who would gladdly broken his own neck to reach her side?, why had she opted to go straight for the kill?, taken Thomas`s dagger and plunged it into his chest?.

The answer was not quite as simple as people would have liked to believe, that she had simply been hating Thomas and had wished him dead, oh yes that was part of it, but not all. 

Partly she had been in panic, at the thought of loosing everything, had wanted to protect herself, and her position, protect her honour such that it was, and it had not been the first time a man had tried to force his attentions on her, nore the first time she had taken a life. 

Growing up on the streets of Paris had taught her the use of blades, and how to make a quick clean kill. 

Not all the deaths had been self defence, well not when she had been attempting to rob the man or woman when they had started fighting back, killing them to get their belongings and ensuring she would not be caught had been nessasery, and she did not feel guilt for it, nore for Thomas, or any of the lives she`d taken in The Cardinal`s service. 

She would not feel any guilt when she brought about d'Artagnan`s death either, in fact she would celebrate it, and rejoyce in watching Athos`s destruction at her hands. 

Walking through the house, she sneered in disgust at the change in decore, the fashionable dark colours all removed, to be replaced by childish brightness. 

Athos would never have bothered in changing any of these things, this was d'Artagnan`s work.   
He had taken away practically all traces that Milady had ever dwelt here, had not only captured her fool of a husbands heart, but had taken over the whole house!. 

Both curioscity and resentment festered in her heart, and made Milady continue on through the house, going to what had at one time been her rooms, and found that they had been changed from apartments, to a salon, no doubt to further wipe away any trace of her existance. 

A look in Athos`s chambers, the master chambers of the house, showed that he likely spent little time in them, sleeping elsewhere if the crisp clean sheets and lack of nightwear were anything to go by. 

Going to what had at one time been Athos`s mothers apartments, the room Milady had once hoped to have as her own, but had never been granted such, she found where d'Artagnan dwelt, and Athos from the double set of nightwear on the bed. 

Anger bubbled again in her heart, making her wish to shread the pretty bed sheets, or better yet shread d'Artagnan`s pretty face!. 

Gripping her fan like one would a dagger she set about looking through rooms, finding letters and poems written in the Childs hand, something she could use, and easily copy. 

Slipping one of the poems down her bodice, she stole back over to the door pausing as a tipsy couple went by laughing, and exchanging kisses as they went. 

All she needed now was a trip to Athos`s study, and they she could absent herself from this God forsaken place, and start putting her plans into effect.

 

 

D`Artagnan knelt over the privy retching up what felt like his whole digestive system.

It had been ten days since his birthday, and almost three weeks since he`d been struck by the stomach upset that seemed to still be effecting him. 

"I`m getting the Physician back" Athos said placing a hand on d'Artagnan`s back and rubbing between his shoulders to ease the tension there, "This is`nt normal, you should be over this by now"

"Okay" d'Artagnan whispered spitting into the privy and sitting back on his haunches, gratefully accepting the cup of water Athos offered and drinking deeply, the fact he was`nt putting up a fuss about the Physician showed just how sick he was feeling.

"Are there any other symptoms with this?, ache and pains?, rash?" Athos asked thinking of smallpox, and other dangerous deseases that could very easily claim d'Artagnan`s life.

"No" d'Artagnan replied letting Athos help him to his feet and guide him back to bed "I`m just tired, nauseous and tired". 

Tiredness appeared to be an under statment, since he fell to sleep moments after his head hit the pillow, not even stirring as Athos slipped out of their room and to find Porthos and get him to send a message to The Physician to attend immediately.

 

"What if it`s Cancer?" Athos asked as he and Porthos waited in the study as the physician examined D'Artagnan. 

Aramis and Planchet remained with d'Artagnan, as chaperones, to ensure his safety and to help the physician if he needed it. 

"I'm sure it`s not cancer" Porthos said 

"I can`t loose him!" Athos said as if he had`nt heard Porthos speak at all, and perhaps he had`nt, since he continued pacing back and forth, raking his hand through his hair, looking ready to down a bottle or three!,  
"I love him so much!" he continued "I won`t survive his loss!, I can`t bear to be without him!"

"And you won`t" Porthos said standing up and stopping Athos`s pacing by taking him by the shoulders and making him sit down!, "Listen to me!" he barked, shaking the panicing Alpha and making Athos look at him and pay attention. 

"D'Art is strong, he`d have to be to put up with you!" Porthos said smiling a little at his own joke, "He`s young, and he`s fit, whatever this is, he`ll shake off eventually and be fine"

"But why has`nt he done so already?, why did he get struck down so baddly by the sickness?" Athos asked not really expecting an answer to the question, "What if it`s something really serious?, something that can`t be treated?, can`t be cured?"

"I`m sure it`s not" Porthos said trying to sooth Athos, while praying that his words would be true. 

Athos was`nt the only one who was concerned over d'Artagnan`s health, Aramis had been fretting since d'Artagnan had fallen ill and been unable to shake off the sickness. 

Before the party it had seemed he`d shaken off the worst and was on the way to making a recovery, but now, it seemed the sickness was making a come back, with a vengence, since d'Artagnan had been sick everyday since, and hardly had enough energy to get out of bed.

Aramis was as worried as Athos that it maybe something alot more serious than the stomach sickness.

While Aramis was worried about loosing a friend, the boy who had practically become a son to him, Porthos was worried about what this might mean for Athos. 

Truth be told, if d'Artagnan were to die, Athos would not survive it, he would fall apart completely, not even Porthos would be able to pull him back from the edge this time.  
d'Artagnan had become Athos`s whole world, and both the sun that shone over it, and the moon that lit up the night, if d'Artagnan were lost, than Athos would soon follow him to the grave. 

If not by alcohol, or a bullet to his by his own hand, then he would simply fade away from grief. 

As Athos put his head in his hands, Porthos stood and sighed, looking to the ceiling hoping that all would be well, for everyones sake. 

 

 

"Owww!" d'Artagnan grumbled as the physician poked at his belly apparently feeling for lumps and growths 

"You have tenderness here?" the physician asked pressing a little more gently to just below d'Artagnan`s navel. 

"Apparently yes!" d'Artagnan sighed rolling his eyes, while Planchet grumbled under his breath, not overly liking his master being poked and prodded.

"Hmm, you feel a little bloated here" the physician mused, frowning, "But you don`t look to be gaining weight at all"

"He`'s lost it, if anything" Aramis said impatiently "He`s throwing up everyday, several times a day, just the smell of food can set it off!"

"I see" the Physician said taking his hand off d'Artagnan`s abdomen and moving them up to examin his breasts, his eyebrow rising when d'Artagnan winced "Sensative?"

"I`ll be going into heat again soon" d'Artagnan said with a shrug 

"Any other symptoms beyond sickness?" the physician asked

"Fatigue" d'Artagnan replied "I`m exhausted all the time, I can hardly keep my eyes open!, also some bouts of dizzyness" 

"Indeed" the physician said sitting back on the bed with a smile "Well I think it is pretty obvious what your condition is then"

"What?" Aramis cried, 

"He`s pregnant" the physician said 

"Pregnant?" d'Artagnan repeated with a roll of his eyes, "Don't be a fool, I bled!, I can`t be pregnant!"

"Bleeding dos'nt always mean you hav`nt conceived" the physician replied "Sometimes bleeding occurs through the whole pregnancy"

"Oh my God!" Aramis whispered placing his hands over his mouth in surprise and gazing at his little charge, his little d'Art!, 

"But I.......are you sure?" d'Artagnan whispered looking to bewildered to believe this was really happening 

"One way to be sure" the physician said rising and going to his bag to take out an ear trumpet.

 

Athos leaped up the stairs taking them two at a time, when the servent came to tell him that the examination was over, Porthos was right on his heels, the two of them bursting into the chambers panting and nearly slamming into a grinning Planchet who looked supiciously teary!.

"What is it?, whats wrong?" Athos demanded looking to the physician who was packing up his equipment 

"Nothing!" d'Artagnan said reaching out his hands to Athos who took them immediately "I`m pregnant!"

"What?" Athos gasped his eyes going wide with surprise "But I thought.....?"

"The bleeding was not his Graces`s course as you suspected, sometimes bleeding happens during pregnancies, we do not know why" the Physician said "But I can say for certain that he is pregnant" he looked to d'Artagnan who grinned widely 

"Theres more" he said beaming at Athos "It`s twins!".


	11. Chapter 11

"Twins!" Aramis laughed as he climbed onto his bed with Porthos right behind him, and curled himself up like a cat, leaning against the head board  
"I`m so happy for them!"

"I thought Athos was going to faint when d'Art told him" Porthos laughed recalling how the blood had drained from Athos`s face and he had swayed dangerously for a few moments!, while delighted for the fact that d'Artagnan was pregnant, he had also been shocked enough to come close to passing out, especially when he heard that they were to have twins.

"I can`t wait to see d'Art growing with his twins" Aramis said grinning widely "See them born, all sweet and precious and wrapped in swaddeling!. tiny little hands and faces" 

"And crying at all hours!" Porthos mused "Tones of shitty clouts!, sleepless nights!, projectile puke..........", he`d have proberly gone on, had Aramis not pounced on him and pressed a pillow into his face!, laughing Porthos tickled the Beta until he let go, and rolled over, spreading his thighs for Porthos to lay between them, which Porthos eagerly did 

"Gonna be some mighty big changes round here, with a couple o` littl`ens runnin` `bout" Porthos said "We`ll `ave t`be careful where we do it in future!, would`nt be great t`ave toddelers running in on us mid coitus!"

"Oh?, so certain of your skills as a lover that you think I`ll still want you by the time those Pups are walking?" Aramis asked his eyebows risen and his eyes glinting with mischief 

"Oh you`ll want me Mis, I can promise you that!" Porthos growled surging up and capturing Aramis`s wrists placing them above his head and pinning them, as he lay siege to his mouth, biting onto his plump bottom lip making Aramis hiss with the nip of pain "You`re mine now!" Porthos purred running his tongue over Aramis`s lips "You`re mine, and I will never let you go!"

Aramis spread his lips in a smile of pure seduction, and arched his back, pushing his pelvis up into Porthos making a mewling noise in his throat   
"Well, if you fancy yourself as my Mate, I must inform you, that I am a very high maintainance man!, who will make you work to exhuastion to keep me satisfied!, are you sure you`re up to the task?", there was no mistaking that inuendo for anything other than it was, and Porthos let out a snarl and savagely tore off his own breeches doing the same for Aramis, releasing the Betas wrists and taking hold of his slender hips to lift him into his lap   
"I`ll show you exactly how "Up" for it I am!" Porthos growled using the precum on his cock as lube, and entered Aramis without preparing him, making him cry out with the burning stretch of his skin, his long legs coming up to wrap about Porthos and pull him closer, dark brown eyes begging for more!

"Filthy slut!" Porthos chuckled leaning down to kiss Aramis roughly "By the time I`m done with you!, you`ll not be sitting for a week!".

 

 

"D`you think they`ll be boys or girls?" d'Artagnan asked, as he lay on his back in bed, Athos stretched out beside him, a hand clasped loosely over the Omega`s middle 

"Does it matter?" Athos replied "Boys or girls, Alphas or Betas they`ll be beautiful"

"I hope they have your eyes!" d'Artagnan said, grinning at Athos "And you`re proud jaw line!"

"Hmm, I`ve always thought it was rather broad" Athos said rubbing his chin and scraping his plam on his beard "I hope they get you`re nose, and impish smile!", his hand left d'Artagnan`s middle to reach up and stroke the downy cheek of his mate, reminding him once again or how young he was, little more than a Pup himself, and yet he would now be having Pups of his own. 

"I`ll send word to Paris, and engage the best Omega-ologist for you" he said decisively, "A good midwife aswell", Pregnancy and Puppings were never easy, and on an Omega as young as d'Artagnan it was bound to be difficult, the birth especially with his narrow immature hips. 

The best of medical care that money could buy would help tip the odds in d'Artagnan`s favour, give him more chance of survival, and Athos could not bear to think of the oposite.

What if d'Artagnan was simply too tiny to deliver without irreparable damage being down to his body?, what if his flesh tore open during the trauma of labour and he bled to death as the physician and mid wife pulled the Pups from his broken body?.

What if he survived the birth only to lost in a haze of sickness having contracted childbed fever?, or White leg?, or something equally as lethal?.

What if his pelvis was broken during the deliver as could and did happen with Omegas who were Pupped too early, he would be crippled for life, unable to do anything but fade away in a bed, an invalid, reliant on others until death claimed him?.

Athos shuddered at the thoughts, of loosing d'Artagnan to the horrors of childbirth, would be able to love the Pups if he were to loose d'Artagnan in the process of them being brought into the world?, it would not be their fault, no child chose how it would be born, and it was Gods Will if they survived and their Mother or Oman did not, but Athos was not certain he would not feel resentment towards the Pups if their birth caused him to loose the Omega who had brought him back to life. 

But then, what if the Pups did not survive?, were still born as so many Pups and babies were?, being breech, or backwards as they came into the world, drowing in the blood or the cord wrapped about their tiny throats strangling them as they came from the womb?. 

Athos might well loose d'Artagnan to the grief of stillborn Pups, the happy carefree Omega slipping away into a shadow world of depression and grief, though it would not be his fault that the Pups had died, he would blame himself, as all Omans and Mothers did if their offspring died. 

Would Athos ahve the strength to get him through such grief?, when he was useless at dealing with his own?, and what if the very, very worst happened and Athos were to loose d'Artagnan and the Pups?. 

He would not survive that, the loss would be far to great.....................

"What are you thinking about?"

The question startled Athos out of his thoughts and he realized he had been sitting staring into space without speaking or moving, "Nothing" he whispered getting a disbelieving look from d'Artagnan and sighed shaking his head.

"I could not bear to loose you" he said looking into d'Artagnan`s impossibly dark brown eyes which softened in empathy "I love you so much......"

"I`ll be fine!" d'Artagnan said sitting up and taking Athos into his arms, kissing his head and tugging him to lay down, with his head on d'Artagnan`s chest, the sound of his heart beating under his ear as the Omega stroked his hair soothingly   
"Everything will be fine" d'Artagnan said "I`m young and I`m healthy and fit, theres no reason I should`nt have a successful birth, and in a few months we`ll have a pair of beautiful Pups in the nursery"

Athos smiled at the Omega`s words, easily able to imagine d'Artagnan in a years time, fresh and rosey from the child bed, his cheeks flushed and hair dishevealed as he was occupied caring for a pair of demanding and fussy Pups, Athos could picture himself standing in the doorway of the nursery, watching with adoration as d'Artagnan bounced the Pups in his arms, getting them settled and laying them down in the crib for a nap, running a hand through his hair, and looking up to see Athos, giving him a tired, but very happy smile.

Athos would then go and join him by the crib, slip his arms about d'Artagnan`s waist and place a kiss on his cheek as he gazed down at their Pups, who, at least for the time being, were silent and sleeping, a perfect time to draw d'Artagnan into his arms and show him just how happy Athos was with his family, and how much he loved the Omega.

"You`ll make a beautiful Oman" Athos said feeling d'Artagnan`s happy murmer "Have any names you`d like to call the Pups?"

"Hmmm, I`d like to call one Alexandre for my Father, or Alixandria if we have girls"

"Sounds fair" Athos agreed 

"Maybe Olivier or Olivia aswell?"

"God no!, something else please!" Athos cried shaking his head vehemently "I`ll not damn our poor Pups with my name, even in the female!"

"I think it`d be cute though!, having a little Ollie or Livi running about", Athos made a face thinking it over in his head, would it be tempting fate to have another Olivier de la Fere on the estate?, after all that had occured to the current one?, but then d'Artagnan did have a point, there was something undenighably endearing about the thought of a little Ollie or Livi, along with a little Alex or Alix, could Athos really deny d'Artagnan this?, just becuase he was jaded over his own life, and his superstitious in regards to his name?.

Looking up at his mate he smiled warmly leaning up to kiss his lips "Whatever you want love" he whispered "We`ll call them whatever you wish".

 

Milady de Winter smiled, looking up from the book she had been reading as the Man she had been expecting was announced by her maid.

Dismissing Kitty, with a wave of her hand, Milady rose to her feet, smoothing down the full skirts of her black and silver gown, the neck line was square and daringly low cut, a chemise should have been worn under it, and a high collar to frame her face, but Milady had forgone the chemise, and wore the bodice on it`s own, with the matching sleeves on her arms leaving her shoulders and upper arms bare. 

Her guest looked her over inquiringly with his single eye, an eye which had been lost fighting in Gascony, rumoured to be at the Comte D`Artagnan`s hand as they ahd met on the battle field!.

This man was no friend to Gascony, and no supporter of the alliance, he was also a cold blooded sociopath, with no compassion or humanity in his heart, in short, he was exactly what Milady needed. 

"Monsieur de Comte de Rochefort" she purred a seductive smile spreading over her face "I am pleased that you found the time to visit my chambers"

"You sent an interesting summons Madame de Winter" Rochefort replied "Your missive said that my coming here would be to my advantage?"

"Indeed" Milady said beckoning for Rochefort to join her on the chaise "And it will also secure the destruction of this damnable alliance, and the death of that Omega whore D'Artagnan".


	12. Chapter 12

Despite his initial joy over his unexpected pregnancy, d'Artagnan was soon left feeling miserable as his body continued to suffer with every side effect that pregnancy could throw up. 

Since the Doctors declaration of his pregnancy, d'Artagnan`s morning sickness had increased it`s brutality, leaving him doubled over the privy from the moment the sun rose to well after midday, the nausea continuing through out the afternoon and evening, along with several bouts of sickness. 

He was also being continually plagued by fatigue that left him with hardly enough energy to get out of bed!.   
Pelvic pain, sore breasts, and abdominal cramps caused by his shifting muscles, and colostrum forming, made him irritable and grumpy when he was not curled up sleeping, which he was doing for nearly twelve hours a day, save when pestered enough to try and force some food down, and take a breath of fresh air. 

The lack of activity taking him into the daylight left d'Artagnan pale and pasty, his golden skin dulling from weeks of being stuck indoors feeling far to sick to do anything but sleep. 

Athos was almost frantic with worry over his Omegas health, summoning the physician up several times, only to be told the same thing over and over, that all this was normal, and would pass as d'Artagnan past into the second trimester. 

Due to his youth and the immaturity of his pelvis, he was suffering with more pain than was normal for an adult Omega, his abdominal muscles too were strained as his womb moved up out of the pelvic cavity. 

Even the Physician, who had poo pooed Athos`s worst fears, stated that he was liable to suffer a long a difficult labour due to how slender his pelvis was, but the Physician did not feel that he would be in anymore danger of dying than any other Omega in delvery when the time came. 

 

Slowly, or at least so it seemed to d'Artagnan, the weeks past by, in a dull drudge of sickness and misery, until he entered his fourth month, and was finally able to awaken in the morning without needing to run for the privy, nore wanting to simply roll over and bury himself back into the blankets and sleep for a few decades!. 

With his energy levels renewed he threw himself into planning for the nursery, selecting the chambers closest to his own to be turned into the Pups room. 

Not knowing what the gender would be, he opted to stay away from blue or pink, and instead went for a plain cream for the walls, but then spent days stenciling pictures onto the walls of trees, and flowers and animals, even going so far as to draw a sun on the east side of the ceiling, along with a moon and stars on the west side!. 

Athos had spent the time biting his nails and fretting as his pregnant mate had sat on a scaffold in old clothes, with a scarf tied over his hair, painting quite contentedly, even as his mate paced and worried below.

However aswell as worrying himself into an early grave!, Athos joined in with the preperations of the nursery. 

While his family still had a cradle that had been handed down from his great Grandfather, Athos chose to have it remain packed away in storage, and purchase two new ones instead, wanting a complete new start for his family, not taint it with the past, however superstitious this might seem to be. 

Toys were being brought in, along with bedding and clothes that were so tiny they did not look like they were for anything by a toy!. 

While he would never addmit it, Porthos`s eyes became suspiciously moist at the sight of the tiny clothes!, much to Aramis`s amusment.

Within a month of d'Artagnan`s improved health, the nursery was complete, and simply awaited the birth which was four months away. 

 

"We should start looking into wet nurses, and governesses while we are in Paris" Athos said over dinner, spearing a piece of chicken, d'Artagnan was still off Red Meat and it looked like he would be for the whole pregnancy, so fowl and fish dishes were being served instead, with pleanty of dark green vegetables to make up for the iron, and eggs, which Aramis insisted he consume every morning. 

"I`m not sure I want a wet nurse" d'Artagnan said pushing the spinach on his plate and glaring at it, he hated spinach, and was having it forced on him at least once a day!, he pointedly ignored the cough behind him that came from Aramis and continued to avoid the hated slimy vegetable in favour of the creamy potatoes in cheese sauce instead 

"Eat the spinach!" Athos said not missing the way d'Artagnan was shoving it aside 

"I hate spinach!, I`m eating figs, they have iron in them don`t they?" d'Artagnan said in truth he was craving the fruits, when he had never really liked them before, Aramis said it was because his body was lacking iron from not eating red meat, and the need to provide nutrician for the twins

"You can still eat the spinach, it`ll do you good" Athos said getting a smirk from Aramis and a rumble of laughter from Porthos while d'Artagnan looked mutinous at being made to eat the horrid food, "Why don`t you want a wet nurse?" the Comte added recalling d'Artagnan`s statement.

"I want to feed them myself" d'Artagnan said forcing himself to eat the spinach and grimancing at the taste and texture 

"You might struggle to provide enough milk for both sweeting" Aramis offered, while it was not typical protocol, both he and Porthos were allowed to join in conversations whenever they wished, and shared meals with Athos and d'Artagnan very often "It might be an idea to have a nurse on stand by, she can always leave if she`s not required"

"I guess" d'Artagnan agreed his hand straying to his belly, where a small bump was growing, Aramis and Planchet had already let out his breeches, doublets, and jerkins to acomodate his growing belly, Aramis had burst into tears when the bump had first started to show!, over come with joy for his little charge, and a little saddness that he was growing up so fast!. 

Porthos had simply laughed and pulled him into his arms telling him that he could look on the bright said, about the fact he had no grey hair as of yet!.

Athos adored the changes to his mates body, spending hours stroking the roundness to his middle, and feeling the gentle flutters beneath his hand as the twins moved about in their home. 

D'Artagnan himself was a little uncertain about his changing shape, had been rather shy about his body as his abdomen had began to curve outwards and his breasts and nipples enlarge with milk, Athos however had quickly quashed his concerns about his appearance, and spent a good deal of time kissing and caressing his swelling middle until d'Artagnan was assured that Athos still found very attractive. 

He had sent a letter to Gascony to tell his Aphan of the happy news, and was awaiting a reply, since they were to go to Paris to celebrate the Kings Assention day, he believed they were likly to run into his Aphans messenger as he passed through Paris.

He hoped that perhaps his Aphan would be able to come and visit him before the birth, while he was happy with Athos in La Fere he still missed his Aphan dearly, and now he was expecting a family of his own, he was keen to see him again. 

Athos too hoped d'Artagnan Aphan would visit, having extended an invitation himself, or if The Comte was unable to leave his lands at present, then asked for permission for himself and d'Artagnan to travel to Gascony after The Twins were born and d'Artagnan was fit enough to travel. 

While he was not certain of how his Aphan in law would react to him, or how he would feel about his Omega Son becoming an Oman himself so very young, but he wanted d'Artagnan to be able to reconnect with his Aphan, in spite of any antagonism that the Comte D'Artagnan might feel towards him.

 

Unbeknownest to both d'Artagnan and Athos, their respective letters had been intercepted enroute to Gascony. 

While the messengers themselves had not been injured or killed, the letters they bore had been switched for ones written by Milady. 

Instead of telling The Comte of d'Artagnan`s pregnancy, and inviting him to La Fere, the letters told of d'Artagnan`s misery, that he was living in an abusive, and terrible marriage, Milady wrote that d'Artagnan was being held all but prisoner in La Fere, that Athos was a volatile and violent drunk, who constantly forced himself on the young Omega, beating him, and starving him, berating him for not being with Pups, and threatened him with dangerous fertility stimulants that could do serious damage to his body. 

The letters begged for Alexandre`s help, begged for him to come to France, to Paris for the Kings Assention celebrations, where d'Artagnan and Athos would be attending as high ranking members of the court, so that he might save his Son from his misery. 

Milady was relying on the fact that Alexandre would be too much of a devoted Aphan to turn down the plea for help.

However Alexandre would never reach Paris, he would be intercepted by Rochefort and his Men along the way, and from there D'Artagnan and Athos`s relationship would crumble along with this God forsaken alliance. 

 

La Fere

 

D'Artagnan looked over his shoulder and laughed as he rode his horse in a canter down through the green fields of La Fere, Athos only a short way behind him  
"C`mon!, keep up!" he yelled 

"Slow down!" Athos shouted back at him 

"Why?, too much for you old man!?"

"I`ll give you old man!, and no, in case it slipped your mind, you`re pregnant!, theres two Pups inside you being jostled about by your antics!"

Pouting d'Artagnan slowed his horse, falling back down into a trot letting Athos catch up with him   
"Considering the fact none of my clothes fit without having panels added to them, and I need the piss pot several times an hour I can hardly forget that I`m carrying our Pups!" he said with a pointed gesture to his swelling middle "Besides I feel fine, and the Doctor said as long as I was`nt experiancing discomfort during activity then there was no reason I should`nt continue it"

"Agreed" Athos said, though he`d rather keep his Omega safely tucked away from the big bad world, wrapped in cotton wool for the pregnancy, and possibly there after aswell!, he was allowing d'Artagnan to follow the Doctors advice, knowing that he would not take to being confined very happily, even if it was in a nest of the up most luxary containing anything and everything he could possibly wish for,   
"However" he added "Theres no need to take unessasery risks, or to exhaust yourself"

"I won`t" d'Artagnan assured him shifting his weight in the saddle resting a hand on over his belly "Besides, I doubt I`ll be riding for much longer anyway, it`s getting a bit difficult to do so now, once I grow a bit bigger it`ll be impossible!"

"Makes me wonder how de Fabre manages it!" Athos snoted getting a frown from d'Artagnan, "The Comte de Fabre he`s the size of a house to say the least!, and if you`re struggling to ride with only a small bump, it amazes me he can manage when he`s got a gut large enough to carry quads in!"

"He can`t be that big!" d'Artagnan laughed

"He could give King Henry VIII a run for his money!", d'Artagnan shook his head grinning at Athos, "He must take carriages, he could`nt possibly ride like that, could he?" 

"I think Henry VIII did" Athos mused thinking back to his History lessons "When he joined forced with Charles of Spain against France and attacked Boulogne he had a Forty eight inch waist!" 

"He must looked as much of a monster as he was in his heart and mind" d'Artagnan said, while Henry VIII of England might be heralded as the most famous King in European history, he was remembered as being grotesquely fat, and utterly monsterous and tyranical. 

He had gained the immortality he had always wished for, but not for the reasons he would have wished when he had been in his youth, before his heart had soured, and his desires for total power had torn his country apart. 

"I`ll have to take the carriage when we go to Paris" d'Artagnan said, having already resigned himself to the fact, and was not looking forward to it, knowing he would have to put up with the uncomfortable jolting, and nauseating motion of the carriage all the way to Paris, and then all the way back again.

"I`ll ride with you" Athos said leaning over and squeezing d'Artagnan`s hand "We can suffer together!"

"Oh thats comforting!" d'Artagnan snorted then grinned wider "D`you know Porthos had started knitting?" 

"He knits?", Athos sounded as if he had just been told that Porthos sprouted wings from his shoulder blades and flew at night!

"Uh huh, learned while he was a Kid in the Court of Miracles, learning to knit was practical, since woolen socks could mean the difference between protected feet or frost bite"

"Makes sense" Athos admitted, though he secretly planned to give Porthos some ribbing over this anyway, it was a friends perogative to do so!, though he was looking forward to seeing the little booties and caps that Porthos knitted for their Pups, and while they had pleanty of clothes for them already, with the speed Pups and Babies grew at, and how much mess they made, you could never have to many items of clothing in reserve.


	13. Chapter 13

Meung

 

They could have proberly continued riding to Paris that night.

But the weather was poor, and both Comte Alexandre D'Artagnan, and his men were tired, and wanted to rest.

So they decided to stop off at the Inn in Meung, and ride for Paris in the morning.

"At least we can get a decent meal Monsigneur" Betram, the Comtes Valet said as they left the horse to the few soldiers they had ridden with, and went into the Inn

"A decent meal in France?" Aleandre retorted with a derisive snort "I doubt it" he was of the firm belief that French cuisine was well under the standards of Gascon fare.

Not that it mattered, his appetite had been quite lost since he had found out about his poor boys deplorable situation.

He had never wanted Charles married to an Alpha so much older than him, and certainly not one with a reputation for drunkeness, and cruelty!, the letter he had received from his Pup, begging for help, telling him of the way he was being abused by Athos had infuriated the Comte.

Treaty or no, he was going to get his Son out of France and out of the twisted bastards clutches, even if he had to kill Athos to do it.

He knew it would mean further war for his people, that the peace between France and Gascony would be broken for good, but it did`nt matter, he could not leave his only child in the hands of an abusive Alpha, he would rather cut off his own sword arm than do so, and if it meant that Gascony and France continued to fight, then so be it.

 

The Inn was large and old, not in a state of disrepair, but could certainly have used some work on it.

Entering the bar, Alexandre made his way up to the bell hanging by the stairway and rang it, getting an answering "Yes!" from the Inn keeper who made his way down the stairs 

"My men and I need beds for the night" Alexandre said to him "There are eight of us all together"

"Heading for Paris Monsieur?" the Inn keeper asked taking Alexandre`s cloak 

"Aye, to take my Son home" the Comte replied as his Valet looked about the Inn, seeing only a hand full of men in the drinking, farmers and artisans by their clothing, no one that was likely to cause any problems, at least not until the front door opened and five new comers stepped inside, their faces hidden by scarves and hats, though the leader was conspicuously missing his left eye.

"I bring greetings from Olivier d'Athos Comte de la Fere" he said, his voice made all the more deep by the muffling of the cloth about his mouth "You are the Comte D'Artagnan I believe?"

"I am" Alexandre replied straightening to his full height, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, as Betram drew closer, his own hands poised over his weapons "What does my Son-in-law want with me?" he asked spitting the words with revulsion

"Want Monsieur le Comte?" the man drawled sounding amused "He wants nothing", the air seemed to still for a moment as everyone in the room tensed, the farmers and artisans holding their breath as they watched the scene unfold, the Inn Keeper backed away against the wall his eyes wide with fright

"If Monsieur d'Athos de la Fere wants nothing, why are you here?" Alexandre asked his eyes narrowed at the one eyed man in front of him 

"Why?, mearly to welcome you to France, and to inform you that the Treaty is no null and void!", before anyone could react the masked man had his pistol drawn and fired into Alexandre`s abdomen sending the Comte stumbling back into the wall clutching the bleeding wound as Betram draw his sword to no avail for another shot rang out and the contence of his skull sprayed over the Inn!,

"What about the rest Captain?" one of the man asked 

"Leave `em!, it`s just the Gascons we want!" the masked man replied sweeping round towards the door his cloak swinging out behind him, however he paused and looked to the ghost white Inn Keeper who was bent down trying to press his hand over Alexandre`s abdomen "Do be sure and report this to The King won`t you Barkeep?" he drawled "I`d hate for it to go unreported!", with a laugh he and his men went out into the yard where all six of Alexandre`s men, taken unawares and attacked from behind, lay dead or dying

"Come on!" the masked man yelled at them mounting his horse and pulling the scarf from his face revealing himself as The Comte de Rochefort "Time to report to Milady!", as he rode out he carefully dropped a promisary note onto the ground where it would be found and used for incrimination.

 

Inside the Inn Alexandre gripped the Inn Keepers arm tightly, his breath rasping in his throat and blood spattering his lips "My Son, my Charles!" he whispered coughing raggedly

"It`ll be alright Monsigneur, The King will see to it!" the Inn Keeper said, Gascon or not, treaty or not, he could not leave a man to die like this without offering him some comfort, one of the farmers had run to find a priest, but they would not be in time to give the last rites, Alexandre would die before they returned

"Please!" Alexandre rasped "Help my Charles, don`t......................................don`t let Athos.............................save Charles!" letting out one final breath Alexandre fell limp his eyes gazing out ahead of him but glassy and unseeing.

"May God grant you peace Monsigneur" the Inn Keeper whispered closing Alexandre`s eyes "Rest now, for eternity".

 

 

La Fere

 

D'Artagnan groaned and shifted uncomfortably in the carriage as it hit yet another pot hole and rocked him back and forth in the seat! he shot a look to Athos who out of kindness was riding in the carriage beside him, since d'Artagnan now heading into his seventh month was too big to ride his horse, was forced to use the carriage to get to Paris.

The constant rocking back and forth, and bouncing up and down, did nothing for d'Artagnan`s still delicate stomach, and they had been forced to stop the jurney several times already so he could throw up in the bushes, and of course to releave himself since his bladder was being so frequently squashed by two active twins in his belly.

"Not long now" Athos soothed patting the back of d'Artagnan`s hand 

"You said that an hour ago!" d'Artagnan grumbled with a huff 

"Well I was`nt counting on two stops for you to take a piss!" Athos replied with a grin 

"Bite me!, thats all your fault anyway!" 

"How is your needing to piss my fault?" Athos laughed

"Because you got me Pregnant, and thats whats making me need to piss all the damn time!" d'Artagnan shot back 

"Oh!, so it`s gone from the both of us wanting Pups, to just being my fault for getting you pregnant then?"

"Yes!"

"And of course you had nothing to do with the impregnation?, it was all me?"

"You and your knot!, yes!", d'Artagnan could`nt keep the grin off his face now, he knew he could`nt really blame Athos for any of this, but it was amusing to do so anyway!

"You know I think there is a rather large flaw in that logic!" Athos chuckled patting d'Artagnan`s knee "But I`ll apologise for our Pups making you uncomfortable, and promise to give you a back rub later tonight"

"And a foot rob?" d'Artagnan asked looking down in the vague direction of his feet which he had`nt seen in a while, "Aramis said they`re swollen too, and my ankles have disappeared!, it looks like my legs merged with my feet and they look like ducks feet!, all wide and flappy!"

"They do not!" Athos laughed "You`ve just got some water retention in your ankles and feet, thats all!"

"Water!, with the amount I piss I must be carrying a duck pond full!" d'Artagnan grumbled, somehow he`d been under the impression that all Pregnancy did was give you cravings for weird food, a bit of sickness during the first three months, and a big belly!.

What he had not expected, what no one had bothered to explain to him was that was just scratching the surface of being pregnant!, Morning sickness that could`nt tell time and lasted far longer than three months, constipation, heart burn and indigetstion, back ache, leg cramps, swollen ankles and feet, dizzyness, lethergy, stretch marks, aching breasts, leaking nipples!, why could`nt someone have warned him in advance that his body would be invaded by hormones that would wreck havoc over every single part of him!?, why did those smug bitches back in Castlemore have to make it look so appealing and easy!?, d'Artagnan could remember seeing them all glowy and happy, without a care in the world!, why did`nt they have to get all these miserys that the bastard sadist Doctor and Aramis insisted were "All perfectly normal!".

Maybe it was a Beta thing, being unsympathtic sadist!, like Alphas being sneaky bastards that get unsuspecting Omegas pregnant without warning them of the consequences!.

D'Artagnan looked up in surprise when Athos waved a hand in front of his face "You were deep in thought!, plotting my murder?" he asked with a wry smile

"Yes!, I`m going to have you castrated with a rusty blade, flayed alive, boiled in oil, and then burned at a stake!" d'Artagnan replied grinning back 

"Well if thats all!", Athos paused as he heard Porthos give a cry, and felt the carriage coming to a stop "Whats going on?" he asked sticking his head out the window, his expression became a frown when he saw Musketeers riding up to meet them and surounded the carriage, Captain Treville at their head 

"Captain?, whats going on?" he asked, while he did not have to use the title anymore, since he was no longer under Treville`s comand, respect for the Man, and old habbits die hard

"I`m sorry Athos but we`re here on The Kings orders" Treville replied "I`m afraid that we must place his Grace Charles de Batz Castlemore d'Artagnan under arrest for high treason and Murder, and escort all of you to Paris".


	14. Chapter 14

"This is absurd!" Aramis scoffed, stepping forward and positioning himself between Treville and d'Artagnan, who had climbed out of the carriage, with Athos besides him,  
looking about, Aramis was very aware that they were out numbered by the Musketeers who would use force if nessasery 

"Captain, there must be some mistake" Athos said "d'Artagnan is in no condition to be running around committing Murder and Treason!, he`s been no where but our estates for months!"

"Athos`s I`m sorry but my Orders still stand" Treville said looking genuinely sorry to be doing this, and very much like he did`nt want to resort to violence, especially as d'Artagnan was pregnant

"Well who the hell am I supoosed to have killed?" d'Artagnan demanded "And how am I supposed to have commited Treason?".

This question appeared to make Treville look even more sorry, and very reluctant to speak, frowning Athos stepped forward slightly his eyes searching Treville`s face "Captain?" he asked 

"Your Grace I am sorry" Treville said looking to d'Artagnan "I`m afraid I have to tell you, it was The Comte D'Artagnan who has been killed along with his Men".

 

Aramis let out a gasp his hand going to his mouth as d'Artagnan`s face lost all it`s colour, his lips trembled, eyes widdening before they rolled back in his head, his legs giving out as he fainted.

"d'Artagnan!" Athos cried lunging forward and catching his mate before he hit the ground

"Charles would`nt kill his Aphan!, he loved him!" Aramis cried getting down beside Athos and checking over d'Artagnan who laid limp in his arms "Is`nt his reaction proof enough for you!?"

"For me perhaps, but it is not I that you must convince" Treville sighed "It is Cardinal Richelieu and His Majesty Louis XIII"

"Captain!" Porthos protested "The lads heavy with Pups!, he has`nt been running around murdering people!, this is some kind of set up!"

"he needs to be gotten to a Physician" Athos said stroking d'Artagnan`s cheek "The shock....., it could send him into early labour"

"I`ll do my best to intervine with The King and Cardinal" Treville assured him "But things will go better if you come straight to The Louvre without putting up a fight", Athos opened his mouth but Porthos put a hand on his shoulder 

"Paris is the closest place we can get `im a physician, it`d be best if we just go there", while he wanted more than anything to argue, Athos had to give into the logic of the situation, nodding his head, he lifted d'Artagnan into his arms, carrying him back into the carriage, Aramis getting in beside them, not about to leave his charge alone for a moment, Porthos tied Aramis`s horse to his own so it would follow along, and fell into line beside the carriage, The Musketeers leading them, and following behind them.

 

D'Artagnan regained consciousness on the outskirts of Paris, for a moment not remembering anything, then as the memory of Treville telling him of his Fathers death came back, his face crumpled, tears filling his eyes and spilling down his cheeks   
"Tell me it is`nt true!" he implored Athos and Aramis "Tell me it`s not real!"

"Mi Querida, I`m sorry, I`m so so sorry!" Aramis moaned his heart breaking as d'Artagnan let out a keening wail, burying his face into Athos chest, crying out for his Aphan as Athos tried to comfort him, kissing his head and rubbing his back as he sobbed 

"I`m sorry beloved, I`m sorry, I don`t know who did this, but I`ll find out, and I`ll make them pay, I promise" Athos said as he held his distressed mate, wishing he could do more than just hold him to offer comfort, wishing he could undo Alexandre`s death, d'Artagnan whimpered and clung tighter to him, Athos shifted his grip and stroked his face while exchanging a glance with Aramis, they both knew that whomever had done this intended to do more than just see d'Artagnan executed for a Murder he did`nt commit, but to destroy the fragile peace between Gascony and France, and bring about more War for their people.

 

Louvre

 

Since d'Artagnan was inconsolable, almost bordering on hysteria by the time they reached the Louvre, Richelieu ordered that he be taken to the chambers which had been previously prepared for the Party, with Musketeers to guard him, and sent for a physician to examin him.

Catching Richelieu`s eye, Treville drew the Cardinal to one side, speaking low to him, so their converstaion would not be heard by others  
"I don`t think the boy did this" Treville said "He fainted when he heard that The Comte was dead"

"You do not feel it was an act?" Richelieu asked 

"You`ve given him chambers rather than sending him straight to The Bastille" Treville replied "Do you think he`s acting?", Richelieu looked to where d'Artagnan had been taken and shook his head, doubting very much that the grief the boy had been showing was faked

"Well this raises the question, if not d'Artagnan, then who?" he said "They used the Boys hand writting to lure The Comte to France, and forged his signature on a promisary note"

"Such things are possible if one has the skill" Treville said "Perhaps someone in the employ of the Boy, or Athos for that matter"

"Perhaps" Richelieu agreed "However he will still have to face trial, and answer to the charges before The King"

"Yes, but if you agree that it is unlikely that he is in fact the culprit then you can persuade the King to not act in haste" Treville said with a smile "And you always advise him on such matters do you not?"

"Indeed", Richelieu gave Treville a wolfish smile and turned sharply making his cloak sweep out behind him as he walked away leaving Treville to go and see how d'Artagnan was doing.

 

The physician who attended d'Artagnan pronounced him fit, but naturally deeply distressed by the sudden death of his Aphan.

Prescribing him a mild sedative to help him relax and rest, so the Pups would not become distressed by his grief.

Aramis and Athos undressed d'Artagnan and got him into bed, tucking the covers up around him, Athos spooning behind him and holding him as the sedative took effect and got him off to sleep.

He looked up as Porthos came in followed by Treville, "How is he?" the Captain asked looking at the Omega curled up in the bed and nestled in his Alphas arms

"The physician gave him a sedative" Aramis replied 

"He did`nt do this Captain" Athos said "i know he did`nt"

"I know" Treville said holding up his hands in a gesture for peace "and The Cardinal does not appear to think he did either, but he will still have to face these charges before The King, and his Judgment"

"Well the King does everything Richelieu wants him to, so that should be that!" Porthos grunted "And the sooner thats taken care of, the sooner we can start looking for who really did this"

"As to that" Treville said "Has there been anything out of the ordinary upon your estates recently?, anyone unusual?, anything that might help lead to who did this?"

"No one I can think of" Athos said "Though we did celebrate d'Artagnan`s birthday a few weeks ago, we opened up the whole Chateau, there were so many guests that anyone could have slipped in unnoticed"

"Yeah, there were so many people it was impossible to keep track of who went where" Porthos agreed 

"Thats a possibility then" Treville said "A starting point at least", with a look to d'Artagnan he gave Athos a slight bow and took his leave, leaving two Musketeers outside the door to guard them, and two inside the chambers.

 

"You do realize that whoever did this intends to destroy the alliance?" Aramis said looking at Porthos and Athos "They want the war to continue"

"Aye, and what better way to bring that about than to see the Marriage between The Comte de la Fere and The son of the Comte D'Artagnan destroyed, and said Son executed for treason" Porthos said

"Gascony would rise up to avenge his death" Athos sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as a headache began "And France would have to retaliate or be destroyed" 

"But who would benefit from this?" Porthos asked "Who wins if we keep on with this war?"

"Someone who enjoys conflict?" Aramis offered with a shrug "Someone who gets off on war?"

"Whoever it is, they won`t be satisfied if d'Artagnan is aquitted" Athos whispered looking down at his sleeping mate "He`s in danger, both from The Kings Justice and who ever is setting him up, and without any real leads as to who would do this I don`t know how we can hope to protect him".


	15. Chapter 15

D'Artagnan did`nt speak when he awoke from his drug induced slumber, he did`nt cry, or scream, or throw things about the room, instead he just lay in the bed staring listlessly at the wall his expression one of complete devestation.

The only proof that he was`nt completely catatonic was the fact that he looked up when he was spoken to, he made no other answer though, not even looking at the food and drink which was brought him, instead he just turned away, curling up on his side gazing at the wall.

"He won`t eat" Aramis said to Athos worriedly "I`m not surprised his appetites been affected but he can`t not eat right now, the Pups need the nourishment"

"I`ll try and get him to eat something" Athos sighed rubbing his forehead and heading into d'Artagnan`s bed chamber.

 

Porthos gave Aramis a sympathetic smile and pulled the Beta into his arms "How are you doing?" he asked looking him over worriedly

"I`m alright" Aramis replied then at Porthos`s disbelieving look gave a deep sigh "I loved Monsiegneur le Comte" he said "He was the kindest most generous and honourable man I have ever met in my life, he treated his servents as more than just hired help, we were like one of the family, he was always ready to listen when we have a problem, would`nt hesitate to help if he could, and he was utterly devoted to Charles, you know he actually cried when the order for the marriage came through?"

"He did?" Porthos whispered rubbing Aramis`s back 

"He begged on his knees before The Duc de Toulouse, pleaded for Charles to be spared, he felt he was too young to be wed yet"

"In truth he was proberly right" Porthos addmitted "Athos was`nt happy about the marriage to someone so young either, asked Richelieu to his face if he was robbing cradles!"

"I would`nt be surprised if he was!" Aramis snorted resting his head on Porthos`s broad chest and allowed himself the luxary of letting several tears fall "I don`t know how we`ll get Charles through this"

"We`ll help him" Porthos said "He`ll grieve, he`ll cry, and he`ll miss his Aphan, but the need to live, if not for himself, but for his Pups, and for Athos will help him pull through, and eventually when he least expects it, he`ll realise that he`s gotten through the pain, and is only remembering his Aphan with warmth and love, and no longer has to shed a tear when he thinks of him"

"He has alot to live for" Aramis whispered nuzzeling Porthos chest "We`ll make sure he dos`nt forget that, I`ll make sure of it" 

"We all will" Porthos said kissing Aramis`s head and holding him close.

 

 

Athos climbed onto the bed behind d'Artagnan and spooned about the Omega, resting his hands on the swell of his belly "How are you doing?" he asked running his fingers over the prominant mound 

"I don`t know" d'Artagnan whispered his voice horse "I can`t feel anything, it`s like I`ve gone numb inside, empty!"

"You`re not empty beloved, far from it" Athos whispered giving d'Artagnan`s middle a rub "You have them growing inside you right now, needing you to be strong for them", Athos pressed a gentle kiss to d'Artagnan`s neck before sitting up slightly encouraging the omega to roll over slightly so they were face each other, "I know I never met your Aphan, but I am sure that he would not want you to grieve to much for him, but rather remember him with happiness, for the good times you spent together", d'Artagnan nodded his head hearing the truth in this, Alexandre would never want him to give up and fall into grief, he would want him to be strong, to live for him, to honour him by living his life to full.

"What do I do?" he asked Athos rubbing his face and sighing deeply 

"First you eat something to strengthen yourself, then you let Aramis mother you and get you cleaned up and dressed, and then", Athos gave d'Artagnan`s forehead a solid kiss "Then we face these absurd charges and clear your name so we can find out who really killed your Aphan"

"Okay" d'Artagnan agreed letting his Gascon stubborness take over and propell him out of bed to face the world.

 

 

Dressed in a let out black doublet and matching black breeches as befit mourning, d'Artagnan stood before The King, Queen, and Cardinal.

He looked impossibly small and young as he faced the monarchs and Cardinal, facing them for questioning as to the suspicion of his murdering his own Aphan and endangering the treaty between Gascony and France.

"These are very serious allegations Your Grace" Richelieu said "Ones for which, if found guilty you will pay with your life"

"I can not be found guilty of crimes I have not committed" d'Artagnan replied, his voice strong but deep with grief "Nore could I be executed while Pupped, no law in any land would allow innocent unborn lives to be taken"

"True, but you could be held in The Bastille until you have pushed the Pups into the world, and then your life, should the birthing not kill you of course, be taken" Richelieu countered 

Athos ground his teeth with fury, his worst nightmare was that the birthing might cost d'Artagnan his life, and to have Richelieu making a joke of it infuriated him, at his side he felt Porthos grip his arm to hold him back from doing anything reckless

"How do you answer these charges against you?" Richelieu asked 

"Not Guilty" d'Artagnan said lifting his chin proudly "I wrote to My Aphan weeks ago, inviting him to Paris, for His Majesty`s Birthday celebrations, I missed him dearly, and wanted to share my happiness with him", he hand went his rounded middle gaining a wistful glance from The Queen who had yet to quicken with a live feotus 

"I was so horrified when I learned of my Aphans murder that I fainted" d'Artagnan "Captain Treville can attest to this, and to my condition when I arrived at The Louvre yesterday evening"

"It is true Your Majesty" Treville said addressing the King "The Poor boy fainted dead away, and was hysterical when brought here, a physician had to attend him and sedate him, in my opinion he did not have anything to do with this terrible crime, but is being framed by person or persons unknown who wish to destroy the alliance"

"You do not believe that such hysteria could have been an act?" Louis asked, Treville opened his mouth to speak again but d'Artagnan beat him to it 

"Majesty your own Aphan was assassinated, just as mine has been, now I don`t know about you, but I loved my Aphan, and I would rather have cut off my own sword arm than ever harmed him in anyway", tears shone in d'Artagnan`s eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks as he fought to keep his composure "I do not know who murdered my Aphan, who has framed me for this, but I swear, if I get my hands on them, then pregnant or not, I will rip their heart out with my bear hands!"

Louis looked to Richelieu who shrugged his shoulders slightly, in truth he doubted d'Artagnan`s guilt himself, he had seen the state the Omega had been in the night before, and did not think that it was an act, but this trial had to go ahead never the less, nothing but The Kings word could grant d'Artagnan his freedom 

"D'Artagnan" it was Anne who spoke, her voice calm and soothing as she addressed the grieveing Omega "Can you think of any way that a sample of your writting can have been gotten hold of so it can be forged?"

"As I said your Majesty I have sent letters to my Aphan, any of them could have been intercepted and my writting forged" d'Artagnan replied

"Also your Majesty" Athos said stepping forward to address the Queen "A few months ago we opened La Fere to the village and local nobility to celebrate my beloved d'Artagnan`s Birthday, the house was filled with guests, anyone could have slipped in unnoticed and stolen writting from our desks"

"And you do not believe that your mate would have acted in such a manner?" Louis asked 

"No" Athos said with utter conviction "I know him to be incappable of such a deplorable act, we both wrote to Alexandre inviting him to Paris and to La Fere to share in our joy of an early litter, it seems obvious that our letters were stolen enroute, and swapped for others, it is my opinion that my Mate is likly in grave danger from whom ever is behind this, and sooner he, she, or they are caught the better"

Louis sighed looking to Richelieu for guidence, "I must concure with my Lord le Comte de la Fere" Richelieu said "His Grace the new Comte d'Artagnan should be aquitted of these charges but kept under protective custody until those who plot against the treaty are brought to account"

"Very well then" Louis agreed "You are innocent my dear Comte, but you must remain in The Louvre under guard, for your own protection while we seek out those who wish our treay ill".


	16. Chapter 16

Rochefort`s fist smashed into the table top cracking the wood and knocking over the wine bottle which rolled onto the floor and shattered spilling a red puddle at his feet

"I don`t see how smashing things is going to help!" Milady drawled unimpressed by the display

"The little bastard`s still alive!" Rochefort snarled "I did as you said and he is still alive!"

"It is but a temporary problem" Milady said folding her arms and regarding Rochefort with a cool expression "Now, are you still interested in destroying the whelp?, or do I have to find some other fools for the job!?", Rochefort snarled and surged up from the table, his fist raised to hit Milady, but she stoped him in his tracks with a stilletto aimed at his heart 

"One more step and it`ll be your last" she warned pushing the blade closer to him, so it dug into his doublet "I`m not one of your idiot tarts to get knocked around, you try and raise a hand to me again, and I will kill you"

"I could take that from you in a moment!" Rochefort growled 

"And I have a back up just in case!", from behind her back Milady drew a loaded pistol aiming it at Rochefort`s head "Still cocky?", Rochefort narrowed his eyes at her, his temper barly under control, but he backed off his hands raised in a peaceful gesture.

"What do we do then?" he asked cracking his knuckles 

"Well, as if right now the treaty is hanging in the balence with Alexandre`s death" Milady said "It`ll only take a small shove and everything will come crashing back down"

"What shove?"

"Well, d'Artagnan is under protective custody, if he were to be killed, then the Gascons would naturally blame the French, causing an out break of war once again, we all get exactly what we want".

 

 

D'Artagnan was not being kept prisoner, he was being allowed out in the Louvre grounds, with Musketeers keeping a close watch on him.

Treville had ordered them to treat him as befitting a Comte, and that they were protecting him, not holding him in suspicion, and the Musketeers were acting accordingly.

While he did enjoy the beauty of the Louvre gardens, d'Artagnan was still grieving deeply, he did everything he had to, spoke when spoken to, ate when prompted, bathed, dressed, slept, everything he needed to, except live.

He was not really living right now, just existing.

Athos hated to see him like this, see him just drifting, sinking into shadows with misery, he missed the lively, enthuseasic boy he had wed so few months ago, the boy who was excited about their Pups, was always laughing, chatting, and smiling.

He understood why d'Artagnan was like this, why he was hurting so much, but it just made him hate it all the more.

He desperately wanted to find who had killed Alexandre, not just to make them pay for what they had done, but to give d'Artagnan`s some closure, and to get him back home, so at least they could be in their house, with their things, so d'Artagnan could grieve in peace with only his family around, not soldiers, and courtiers, and Cardinals lurking in every corner!.

With his arm resting loosely about d'Artagnan`s waist, Athos walked slowly through the gardens with him, two Musketeers behind them, but keeping a respectful distance.

"Maybe we should think of having some ornimental gardens put in, in La Fere" he offered by way of conversation, "Nothing too extravegant, just some....marble fountains!, bushes cut into dragons, and unicorns, and meremaids!, maybe some mazes, and exotic flowers!, the venus fly trap for example!"

"I am listening!" d'Artagnan giggled pressing into his side "And no, no mazes, or bushes, or fountains, we can`t have open water with Pups running around, it`s just asking for trouble"

"I suppose" Athos sighed faking being put out "But a dragon bush would be so....."

"Obserd?" 

"Decorative!"

"Ludicrus!" d'Artagnan drew to a stop, pulling Athos to him and snuggling closer to him for a kiss "I`m alright, I`m sad, I`m depressed, but I`ll be alright"

"I wish I could do something, make things better" Athos sighed kissing his forehead "I hate seeing you so down, I hate not being able to do anything to help"

"You are helping though" d'Artagnan assured him "I could`nt have got this far without you...." he broke off with a grimance, his hands going to belly 

"Are you alright?"

"The Pups are having play time" he sighed wincing at the active kicks and squirms "God!, I think they`re trying to kick their way out of my skin!", Athos chuckled a little placing his hands over the growing bump his eyebrow rising at the very firm kicks 

"Getting strong!"

"I know!", Athos chuckled at d'Artagnan`s disgruntled look, and dropped to his knees rubbing the bump and speaking softly to the Pups to get them to quieten down, only it seemed to have the oposite effect, the sound of their Aphans voice making them all the more eager to kick!

"Sorry!" Athos appologised as he got to his feet "Maybe a little more exercise will help?"

"At this point I`m willing to try anything!", d'Artagnan however made a face and shook his head "Actually, no, not everything I`m not doing what that idiot doctor suggested this morning!"

"Well if it helps...."

"Enemas Athos!, enemas!, not now, not ever!, no!", Athos made a face himself unable to blame d'Artagnan for feeling like this about that!, nodding his head he beckoned for them to continue their walk only to jump as a gun shot rang out 

"Is the King hunting today?" he asked looking to the Musketeers who`d drawn their own pistols, "d'Art I think we should..............." he broke off as he saw d'Artagnan`s ghost white face, "d'Art?"

d'Artagnan opened his mouth to speak but not a sound came out, only a mouthful of blood that rolled down his chin to soak into his shirt!, with wide frightened eyes he gazed at Athos and pitched forward, falling into his arms!.

"D'Art!" Athos cried gasping as his hands came up from d'Artagnan`s back bloody from the gun shot inside him!, "Get help!, get a Doctor now!" he screamed at the Musketeers, lifting d'Artagnan into his arms "Oh God don`t do this to me, please don`t do this to me!" he cried hurrying towards the Louvre with d'Artagnan rapidly loosing consciousness in his arms "Just hold on sweetheart!, please!, don`t give in, don`t leave me, please don`t leave me!".

 

Rochefort hurried down from the roof of the Louvre, his pistol put back in the holster, and his hands recovered with gloves so hide any powder stains upon them.

As he had expected The Louvre was in the state of panic, soldiers, Musketeers, and Red Guards running everywhere, Servents shouting for Doctors to be brought to the Comtes rooms, as if he could possibly survive such an injury!.

Rochefort had deliberately missed the head shot, wanting the death to last, wanting d'Artagnan to suffer as long as possible before he dead.

Smirking he jumped down the last three steps and turned the corner running into Treville who glared at him "Where have you been?" he snapped 

"Minding my own business Captain" Rochefort replied coldly "Why?, what is happening?, has The King stubbed his toe?, The Cardinal broken a finger nail!?"

"The Comte d'Artagnan has been shot!" Treville snarled "The assassin may still be in the Louvre!, now gather your Men and join the search!".

 

Despite the physicians demands for him to depart, Athos refused to leave d'Artagnan`s side as he was stripped, and laid on his side, he really needed to be on his front, but with his pregnancy so far advanced such a position was impossible.

"There seems to be no sign of distress to the Pups" one of the five physicians said listening to the heartbeats through an ear trumpet

"Breathing laboured, one lung is damaged and the bullet is still inside the wound" another reported 

"D'Artagnan!, d'Artagnan!", Aramis came into the room and fell to his knees with an anguished howl as he saw his beloved charge laid on the bed bleeding heavily, and deathly pale, "No!, no, no, no!, please God no!" he screamed pounding the floor with his fists "Noooo!", Porthos took hold of him by his shoulders, trying to offer comfort while look at Athos who was frozen in place, holding d'Artagnan`s limp hand, and watching the Physicians prepared to perform surgery to try and save his life.


	17. Chapter 17

Athos bit into his knuckles, his stomach lurching as he watched the physicians dig strap d'Artagnan down with ropes about his arms and legs to keep him still.

A scalpol was being cleaned and heated in the torch flame ready for cutting into d'Artagnan`s tender flesh, a pair of tweezers were at the ready to dig out the ball, then a hollow metal tube was to be inserted into the hole the ball had traveled, into d'Artagnan`s lung, the Physicians hoped that by doing this, they would be able to drain the blood and fluids collecting in his lung, once his lung was clear they would stitch and bind the wound, and hope to God that infection would not set in.

None of the physicians present had ever attempted to drain a lung before, and certainly not on a heavily pregnant Omega, but if they did not try to do something then d'Artagnan would succumb to infection from the blood inside his lung, with no where to go it would fester in the organ and pneumonia would follow soon there after, this proceedur could cost d'Artagnan his life, but at least they would be giving him a fighting chance.

Glancing at Aramis who was wrapped tightly in Porthos`s arms, Athos swallowed hard trying to avert his gaze as the scalpol was pressed into d'Artagnan`s skin, the Omega gave a horse cry of pain, his body going rigid and trying to squirm away from the pain, but the ropes held him fast, as did the two physicians not participating in the surgery, keeping d'Artagnan pinned down as his body was cut into, and the wound on his back opened up wide enough for the ball to be dug out.

"The wound looks clean, the ball went between his ribs, the bone has not been damaged" the physician reported stepping aside for his collegue to apply the next stage of the surgery.

By now now d'Artagnan was whimpering and coughing as blood bubbled and spilled from his lips, breaking free from Porthos, Aramis went up to the head of the bed, snatching up a cloth and diligently wiped clean his charges mouth, his skin going white as flour as the tube was pushed inside d'Artagnan`s chest, after a few moments a stream of crimson flowed from the free end to be collected in a bowl.

"Dear God be merciful!" Aramis whispered crossing himself 

"His pulse his weak, he has lost alot of blood" one of the other physicians said, his fingers pressed into d'Artagnan`s wrist 

"The Pups?" the most senior of the phyisicans asked

"Still secure", the Physicians did`nt need to add the words everyone was thinking, "For now", after all this it would take a miracle for d'Artagnan not to go into a premature labour, and with over two months left to carry it was very unlikly that the Pups would survive the birth, or if they did, then not live long after.

"This tube must be kept in until the lung has drained completely" the physician who had applied the proceeder said "Once it had, the wound can be stitched and dressed, with the dressings changed daily to stave off infection"

"Is there anything we can do to build his strength?, to stop.........to stop his going into labour?" Aramis asked stroking d'Artagnan`s ashen cheek 

"Only God can decide if he and Pups should survive Monsieur!", the Physician who`d been holding d'Artagnan`s feet said 

"It`s Senore, not Monsieur!" Aramis spat emphasising his Spanish accent "And God helps those who help themselves!"

"Good red meats and red wine will help build his blood" one of the physicians suggested

"He has`nt been able to stomach red meat since he fell pregnant" Athos said stepping forward "What else?, drank green vegetables?"

"Vegetables provide no nutrician at all Monsigneur!" 

"You`re an idiot!" Aramis snapped "We`ll feed him drank green vegetables, and pleanty of whole grains and citrus, but what about the Pups?"

"Camomile tea will help keep him calm" one of the youngest physicians offered "If his body is calm, then with luck the Pups will be calm in the womb"

"Luck?" Athos whispered shaking his head "If that is all I have to rely on then I may as will give up now".

 

 

 

Louis was in a foul temper, his spaniel like face was pulled into a pout, and his eyebrows drawn into a dark scowl.

"How in Gods name was this allowed to happen?" he shouted at Treville and Richelieu, "I thought the Comte D'Artagnan was under our protective custody?, that he was being kept safe here?"

"Indeed Majesty that was the plan" Treville said "But it appears that the assassin managed to gain access to The Louvre"

"How?, am I being guarded by blind fools?, do your Musketeers wear blinkers over their eyes!?, do your Eminences guards block up their ears and walk about with their eyes closed!?", both Richelieu and Treville winced at Louis words, neither of them overly impressed with their Mens work today, and both knew that if d'Artagnan died then War would be declared within the week, the Gascon ambassedor was already frothing at the mouth, demanding answers and action to be taken, his words, all but spat at Louis and Richelieu had been little more than poorly disguised threats against France.

If the Murder of Alexandre was not bad enough, the death of d'Artagnan would bring this fragile treaty crashing down about their ears. 

"I have spoken with His Grace`s physicians, and he has survived the surgery, and is resting at present" Richelieu said "While very weak, he has a chance for survival providing that infection does not set in"

"The Pups?" Treville asked 

"There has been no sign of premature labour yet, but they are not confident that it will not occur, and if it does............" Richelieu did not need to finish the sentence, all three Men knew, Louis especially, that premature offspring did not generally survive.

"Are there any suspects?" Louis asked 

"No, but..........." Treville bit his bottom lip not speaking until Louis beckoned, "Considering the ease in which the assassin has managed to gain access to The Louvre, that no suspicions were roused, it is likely that whomever this person is, they are regularly in attendance at court, so that their presence would go by unnoticed", Louis let out a chocked breath looking at Treville in disbelief, however with a glance at Richelieu, he knew this was not flight of fancy 

"Dear God, someone close to me is a traitor?"

"It would appear so Majesty" Richelieu said "And without any solid leads to follow, we must start by canvasing"

"How so?"

"We need to ascertain the whereabouts of each and every individual within The Louvre during the attack" Treville explained "From the most senior of Courtiers, to the lowliest of Scullery maids, everyone must be brought in for questioning"

"To ensure the cooperation of the Nobility, I shall conduct the interviews with Captain Treville" Richelieu stated "The sooner we can find out who did this, the better, because of d'Artagnan dies, then we will be facing another War with Gascony, and this time our chances of survival are not great".

 

D'Artagnan awoke sick and groggy, Aramis a had a bowl ready for him, and he spent several minutes vomiting into it, his wound throbbing painfully from the strain the retching caused.

Once his stomach had settled Athos gently eased back down and held a glass of water to his lips for him to drink from, once draining half the cup d'Artagnan blinking owlishly at Athos trying to work out why he felt so wretched.

"What....?, I don`t remember what happened" he whispered "We were just in the gardens wer`nt we?", his soulful brown eyes gazing into Athos`s grey/blue orbs made the Alphas heart ache, gently he rearranged the bed covers, tucking d'Artagnan in more and stroked his sweat damp hair 

"You were shot sweetheart" he said "The ball went into the back of your left lung, the physicians had to perform surgery to get the ball out and drain your lung", d'Artagnan`s sleepy mind struggled to comprehend this, however after a few moments his hands shot down to his belly and he let out a paniced cry 

"The Pups?, are they?....I did`nt...?"

"They are fine" Athos soothed "It is you whom you must concentrate on, you need to conserve your strength and rest, so you can heal", triedly d'Artagnan nodded his head, his eyes blinking sluggishly, however he held tight to Athos`s hand 

"Who is doing this Athos?" he asked "Who hates me so much?", the question tore at Athos, so did the trembling in d'Artagnan`s hand and the fear shining in his dark eyes  
"I don`t know sweetheart" he whispered "But I promise, whoever it is they will be found and dealt with".


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of this fic now, but there`ll be some cliffys along the way there

D'Artagnan`s condition remained serious, while he was fortunately not showing any sign of infection, the blood loss coupled with his advanced pregnancy left him weak and listless.

In an effort to lower risk of premature labour, d'Artagnan was placed on bed rest until the birth of the Pups.

Under normal circumstances d'Artagnan would have been furious over being locked away from the world for so long, he had been dreading his confinement since he had discovered that he was carrying pups.

But as it was, d'Artagnan did not have the energy to be bothered about being confined so soon, he could hardly summon enough strength to even be afraid of the assassin coming for him to finish the job.  
Ashen grey, and sleeping for nearly fourteen-sixteen hours a day, d'Artagnan passed his time in his chambers, picking disinterestedly at the foods he was brought, unable to stomach more than a few mouthfuls at a time, his body refusing to accept anything more despite Athos and Aramis urging him to.

Athos himself was not much better, after months of living healthily, and looking well rested and groomed for the first time in years, he was now looking much as he had before d'Artagnan had come to France.  
Worry over d'Artagnan`s safety, over the prospect of loosing the Pups were keeping him from getting more than a few hours sleep at night.  
The lack of sleep, and constant fretting wore heavily on Athos, despite his fine clothing, and daily grooming, he looked unkempt and ragged.

He dearly wanted to take d'Artagnan home, to be with him safe in their own house, away from court and all it`s gossip and dangers.  
But with the threat of premature birth hanging over them, he was forced to have d'Artagnan confined in Paris. 

Out of an act of compassion, Louis allowed him to join Richelieu and Treville in interviewing every single person who was in The Louvre on the day of the assassination attempt.

For the first time in the lengthy history, Richelieu appeared to working with Treville rather than against him, truth be told, he wanted this alliance to succeed so it was in his own interest to discover who was behind the assassinations, and bring them to the block.

He of course had Milady searching out the person, or persons involved, but so far she had found nothing, much to the Cardinals displeasure, and naturally the long it went that no one was brought to account for the crimes, and d'Artagnan`s health hung in the balence, the more rumours were abound.

Servents and courtiers gossiped like fish wives, stories ranged from one extreame to the other.

Some said that d'Artagnan was already dead, and this search for his assassin was only for appearances sake, while The King and Cardinal prepared their forces to go back to war an descemate Gascony!.

Others said that he was alive by the skin of his teeth and would soon be dead, that the physicians would soon be cutting the Pups from his corpse, and that the Cardinal would use his progeny to broker peace, since through them France would own Castlemore.

A few even declared that the assassination attempt had been staged by d'Artagnan himself!, that he had been trying throw suspicion off himself, and had hired a gun man to shoot him!.

Others said that he was not even in The Louvre as was supposed, but was actually in The Bastille being tortured for murdering his Father and being a Gascon spy!, that there was a decoy in the Louvre to throw off the Gascon Ambassedor!.

When such news had reached Richelieu`s ears he had scoffed at the obsurdity of the gossip, and had even recomended that the Gascon Ambassedor go and speak with d'Artagnan in person, so that he could reassure himself that the new Comte was being well cared for, and was very much still alive.

 

Interviewing hundreds of persons, was an arduous task, and very time consuming, not least of all because the servents had to be put at ease before they could start to answer questions put to them, fearing that they would be blamed even if they were innocent!.

The Nobles were little better, sneering contemptuously at the questions, denenouncing the fact that they were even being questioned!, stating that they were far above such crudity and that they should be above suspicion!.

After one such agravating interview with the Marquis de Chantilly, Treville slumped back in his chair in Richelieu`s office letting out an exagerated sigh  
"This is why I hate politics and deplomacy!" he declared "They are more cumbersome and tiring than a days battle!"

"Less productive too!" Athos agreed pouring himself a large glass of the Cardinals wine and drinking deeply, running the bridge of his nose with frustration hoping to stave off the beginning head ache he was feeling "Who do we have left to speak with?" he asked looking to an equally frustrated Richelieu "It feels like we`ve been through the whole palace so far!"

"We`ve the whole of The Queens Household yet to investigate" Richelieu said rubbing his forehead tiredly 

"You think a woman could have done this!?" Treville looked at Richelieu like he`d grown two heads!, not believing a woman capable of such acts 

"Women can be exceptionally viscious, far more so then Men" Athos grunted thinking of his dead wife, "Besides, she need not have done the act herself, she need only have hired someone to do the job for her"

"That means we have all the maid servents to go through aswell!" Treville groaned 

"Also your Musketeers, My Red Guards, Des Essarts Men, and the Palace Guards!" Richelieu said rising from his seat keen to stretch his cramping legs and stiff back 

"Speaking of your Men, we have yet to speak with The Comte de Rochefort" Treville said "I saw him in The Louvre on the day of the Assassination attempt, I suppose he was here to see your Eminence?"

"Rochefort?", Richelieu frowned at Treville shaking his head "I have not spoken with him in months!, nore has he been in my service since the onset of the peace treaty"

"No?, I just assumed" Treville said with a shrug "He must have been on other business then", Athos however narrowed his eyes at Richelieu, his mind working this over, recalling that Rochefort had been particularly viscious during the war, and had lost his eye in Gascony, supposedly by The Comte D'Artagnan himself!.

"Why did Rochefort leave your service Eminence?" he asked carefully, keeping his voice sounding curious rather than suspicious

"He spoke against the treaty, declared that peace with Gascony was next to heresey!" Richelieu snorted with cold amusment "In truth I think he was just sore about not being able to continue slaughtering Gascons at his leisure!"

"He always was a blood thirsty dog!" Treville muttered 

"Or because he has a long standing grudge against the Gascons, especially against the d'Artagnan`s?" Athos snapped slamming his hands down on the desk and making both older men gaze at him in shock, "Rochefort is said to have lost his eye to Alexandre d'Artagnan!, he was here in court on the day d'Artagnan was shot!, he has been openly against the Alliance from the start!", Athos gazed wide eyed at Richelieu and Treville, his face strained as he waited for them to catch on to what he was saying

"Dear God!" Treville whispered "When I ran into him he was coming from the steps that lead up the Louvre roof top!"

"He was not in Paris during the attack in Meung" Richelieu whispered his face creasing in anger "Jussac!" he suddenly roared summoning the Red Guard from the corridor 

"Yes Eminence?" Jussac asked bowing before him 

"Go at once with a contingent of guards and arrest The Comte de Rochefort on suspicion of Treason!, take him directly to The Bastille, I shall question him myself later", Jussac gave a wide eyed look to Treville and Athos before he bowed and left to carry out his lords orders

"I`ll have that ungrateful little ferret strung up if he is behind this!" Richelieu snarled looking truly fightening in his anger "That man will rue the day he dared to cross me!".

 

Outside Richelieu`s office, Milady listened in from the secret corridor, over hearing the talk between the three men.

She did not care that Rochefort was going to be taken up by Richelieu, she had not planned to save his life anyway, he had always been expendable from the very start.

What she was concerned with was that Rochefort may denounce her aswell, considering the torture which Richelieu could, and likly would inflict upon the man to loosen his tongue, he may well speak out and name her as co conspiritor.

However, he was also a pompus fool, and had an ego the size of the Louvre itself!, there was a good chance he would take the credit and full blame alone simply for prides sake, rather than let on that he had been hired by a woman in the first place!.

Whatever the outcome, Milady decided it was time to take matters into her own hands, and finish this for good, since Rochefort had failed and killing d'Artagnan, in his desire to give him a long painful death instead of just blowing in brains out, Milady decided that she would just have to finish it herself.

Slipping down the corridor and into the many hidden passages in The Louvre, she pulled a long slim bladed dagger from her skirts, heading for d'Artagnan`s chambers.


	19. Chapter 19

D'Artagnan was laying with his back to the hidden pannel that Milady pushed open and entered his room.

With the drapes between the bed chamber, and the parlour being drawn to give d'Artagnan privacy as he lay in bed, Milady was concealed from the two Musketeers standing guard in the room, and Aramis bustling about, busy with sorting through his charges clothing, and brewing more teas for when he awoke.

Smirking to herself, Milady went over to the bed and wrapped her free hand over d'Artagnan`s mouth while pressing the dagger against his throat.

D'Artagnan jolted awake by the press of cold steel against his skin, a cry drying in his throat as the hand about his mouth clamped tighter and a harsh voice spat into his ear  
"If you call out for help I`ll stab both those bastards in your belly here and now!", d'Artagnan swallowed hard, his body going rigid with fear for his Pups, "Now" the voice hissed "You will get up from the bed, very quietly, and come with me, understand?"

The dagger dug into the flesh of his throat, and d'Artagnan clenched his fists tight, nodding his head and letting out a deep and shaky breath as the hand was withdrawn from his throat.

Milady kept the dagger pressed against d'Artagnan`s throat as he pushed back the bed covers, and rose from the bed, his body wobbling with virtigo, forcing him to clasp his hand on the beam to keep from falling to the ground, d'Artagnan`s eyes went wide as he saw Milady, saw a woman threatening him!.

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask who she was, and what she had against him and his Pups, but the press of the blade into his throat kept him silent and had him moving to the passage and slipping inside with fear nawing at his heart.

 

 

Rochefort was found in his Chateau in the Champs des Elysess, he did not bother putting up a fight when Jussac and the Red Guards came to arrest him, in fact he walked out of his Chateau with his head held high, a smug expression on his face!.

He rode to the Bastille under guard without question, in fact he seemed pleased about his arrest, and proud to be taken up for high treason!.

As a Noble, technically he could not be tortured, not without Louis`s dispensation allowing him to be so, however Rochefort had no fear of pain, and he had no intentions of making things difficult for Richelieu, he would proudly declare his actions to The Cardinal, he would tell the whole world of how He!, Rochefort!, had destroyed the d'Artagnan line, and brought and end to this God forsaken peace treaty!.

 

 

D'Artagnan stumbled along the dark passage, his stomach lurching and head throbbing angrily making him dizzy and clumsy,  
"Keep moving!" Milady snapped as d'Artagnan paused, resting a hand on his belly and leaned against the wall panting heavily 

"Please!, I need a moment" he whispered wincing for the pain his active Pups were causing, his lower back and pelvis ached angrily making him long to sit or lay down, a sharp pain in his left shoulder had him yelping and looking at the woman who held him hostage in shock, realizing she had stabbed him with the dagger! 

"Move or die here!" she hissed at him "I do not care which!", gritting his teeth d'Artagnan forced himself along the passage, wincing with every step 

"Why are you doing this?" he asked "Who are you?, what have I ever done to you?, what had my Aphan ever done?"

Milady gave a mirthless laugh pushing the blade in her hand against d'Artagnan`s back  
"You took what is rightfully mine, brought hope and happiness to a Man I despise!", d'Artagnan frowned shaking his head and looking over his shoulder at Milady 

"What has Athos done to you?, what do you have against him?", Milady`s smile was cold enough to make him shiver, and the blade sharp gleam in her eyes would haunt him for life 

"What do I have against Athos?", Milady gave a brittle laugh, her handsome face creased with anger "I have more reason to hate him than anyone else in this world!, for he destroyed me!, tore everything from me!, reduced me to nothing!", she shoved d'Artagnan forward making him stumble and reach out to support himself on the wall, "Those bastard brats in your womb should have been my Pups!, my progeny!, not yours!, you should never have come here!, should have have begotten offspring with My Husband!".

D'Artagnan gasped, shocked filling him at Milady`s words, and despite the bleeding wound to his shoulder, and the threat of the blade in his back, he spun round to gaze at her, seeing her face twisted in anger in the dark of the passage way.

"How?" he whispered "You.....you were hung!, you died!", Milady gave another hollow laugh that echoed about the passage, lifting a hand to her throat and ripping away the chocker, revealing the scar from the wound 

"Olivier was too much of a coward to watch me choke to death on the rope about my neck, and as soon as he had ridden away, to hide himself in the Musketeers, the hang man cut me down and revived me!", Milady smiled, her fingers tracing the scar on her throat, "He was good to me, thought himself in love with me, and I with him!, right up until I put a blade through his heart!"

D'Artagnan staggered back, his pale face growing paler still, and sickness swirling in his belly, he could`nt believe it, did not want to believe it!, yet he knew it to be true, that this deranged woman, this monsterous creature of murderous intent, was in fact Athos`s wife, Anne de Bruiel, the long thought dead Comtesse de la Fere.

It was not just the fact that she was threatening him and his unborn Pups that made d'Artagnan stumble and sicken, but the horrible fact that as she was still alive, then Athos was still legally bound to her, which his marriage to d'Artagnan invalid, thus making the Pups Bastards.

The horror of this gripped at his heart, and made his knees weak, hot tears stung at his eyes as he tried to calm his overly rapid heart and paniced breathing, if he survived this, escaped this woman, then he would still be ruined and shamed, would be left as nothing but a notorious whore and Oman to a pair of bastards, his reputation, the house of Castlemore would forever be stained by the sin of his laying with a married Alpha.

Milady gazed at him coldly, guessing the caused for his distress was not so much the danger to his life, but the fact he was now nothing more than a common whore

"Fear not little one" she cooed to the young Omega "You will not have to suffer your whoredom for long, I will give you and your bastards eternal peace".

 

Rochefort sat at the desk in his rooms in the Bastille, his booted feet resting on the wood as he leaned back in his chair, looking as if in a state of complete relaxation as Richelieu, Treville, and Athos came into the cell.

"Eminence!" Rochefort greeted with a mock bow of his head "Captain, and the Cunt de la Fere!", Athos did`nt bother reacting the slur against his name instead he leaned back against the cell wall to allow Richelieu to question the Comte.

"You know why you have been brought here?" Richelieu asked "That you are suspected of High treason, in plotting against the Kings affairs, Murder of Alexandre de Batz de Castlemore Comte D'Artagnan, his retinue, and the attemtped Murder of Charles d'Batz Castlemore, Comte d'Artagnan"

Rochefort snorted, his top lip curling back in disgust "The whelps still alive then?, pity, I had hoped he was dead by now", Athos snarled wordlessly, taking two long steps towards the Comte meaning to do him some harm, only to be stopped by Treville and held back

"Wait, we need him to talk" the Captain urged keeping firm hold of the angered Alpha

"So you admit to the charges?, that you tried to murder Charles D'Artagnan, his unborn Pups?" Richelieu asked

"Of course!" Rochefort laughed coldly "I also killed the brats Aphan, and the servents he had with him!, I planted the letter trying to frame the whelp, not that it really matters, because this damnable treaty will be destroyed now even without his execution!"

"Thats where you`re wrong!" Athos snarled at the smug bastard "With you brought to account for these crimes, the Treaty will hold fast, and d'Artagnan and I will soon be celebrating the birth of our Pups, the Pups who will be the embodiment of our love, and the future peace of France and Gascony!"

Rochefort`s smile widdened, a cold brittle laugh echoing about the chamber as he regarded Athos as if he were the funniest thing he had ever seen  
"You think that by keeping me here that you will prevent the inevitable?" he laughed looking to Richelieu "For all your devious machinations it appears you are not omnipotant after all!, that you too have feet of clay!"

"What are you talking about?" Treville snapped angrily 

"You think I managed all this on my own?, that I had no help?, whom do you think managed to gain access to the Chateau de la Fere?, who would be able to hide in plain sight?, work right under the nose of His Eminence without arousing any suspicion?"

Richelieu`s normally impassive face turned pale as his quick mind caught on to what Rochefort was talking about, "Hmm!" Rochefort chuckled "You know who I mean don`t you Armand?, that sweet murderous bitch you keep in your service!, the deadly little snake who has wrapped herself about your throat and will now strangle you to death!", suddenly Rochefort`s head snapped back to the side as Richelieu lashed out, backhanding the Comte visciously and with a swirl of his black cloak turned and stormed out of the chamber, Athos and Treville hot on his heels.

"Damn her, damn her to hell!" he spat "After all I have done for her!"

"For who?" Treville shouted grabbing the Cardinal by the shoulders and shaking him "Who is Rochefort speaking of?"

"Milady de Winter" Richelieu spat "A murderous whore!"

"Milady de Winter?, who is she?, why would she have anything against d'Artagnan or the alliance?" Athos asked shaking his head 

"I do not know, but we have to find the bitch, and soon!" Richelieu snarled his long fingers curling into his palm, and nails digging into his skin 

"I`ll have Musketeers put on the search at once" Treville said "What does she look like?"

"Tall, very striking, green eyes, long wavey black hair" Richelieu said, frowning as Athos turned pale at the description "She also has a scar about her throat, from a noose, how and when she was hung I do not know but....." he broke off as Athos stagged back into the wall looking like he`d been punched in the gut 

"Athos?" Treville asked "What is it?"

"It can`t be!" Athos whispered shaking his head "I saw her die!, I ordered it!, I watched her being hung!", Richelieu and Treville exchanged glances trying to figure out what Athos was babbling about 

"Athos, what are you saying?" Treville asked drawing the shocked Alphas attention on himself, 

"It`s Anne who is behind this, thats why she hates d'Artagnan, why she hates me" Athos said looking at the Cardinal and Captain with dispair in his eyes "My murderous dead wife, resurrected from the gallows I had her swinging from, the former Comtesse de la Fere, Anne de Bruiel".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne-falcyn.dreamwidth.org/575.html
> 
> This is the copy paste link to my dreamwidth page with the first chapter of my original trilogy posted, and where I`ll be posting ideas for prospective new fics, and accepting prompts.
> 
> Note I don`t write d'Artagnan/Constance, Anne/Aramis, or Milady/Athos


	20. Chapter 20

Athos burst into d`Artagnan`s chambers with Richlieu and Treville right behind, startling Aramis and the Musketeers so much that Aramis dropped and broke the tea pot he had in his hands, and the Musketeers both drew their swords expecting an enemy was about to attack!

"Whats going on?" Porthos cried, following the three men into the room 

"d'Artagnan`s in danger" Treville explained, as Athos marched across the room and drew back the curtains to the bed chamber letting out a howl of pure anguish.

For instead of finding his beloved mate laying in bed asleep, he found the bed empty, save for a small bunch of forget-me-nots left on the pillow by Milady.

"This is impossible!" Aramis cried shaking his head in denial "We`ve been here the whole time!, no has come or gone at all!"

"It`s true Sir!" one of the Musketeers said to Treville "We`d have seen the Comte leave or anyone enter!"

"Then where the hell is he?" Porthos shouted looking for someone to blame as Athos walked round the bed, picking up the forget-me-nots and crushing them in his hand   
"Athos?", he asked looking to him 

"She`s got him!" Athos whispered, his voice high pitch and sounding on the verge of hysteria "That bitch!, the Devils own creature!, she`s taken him, she`s taken my angel from me!", he closed his eyes and let out a tragic sounding laugh that was more of a sob, "It`s all over!, my demon has won after all!, she`s come back from the grave to haunt me, and taken everything from me once more!"

"Athos please!" Porthos said looking desperately to Treville for information, so he would know what Athos was going on about 

"It seems that the late Comtesse de la Fere is actually still alive" Treville said "That she is behind all this along with the Comte de Rochefort", Porthos gaped at Treville, his mouth dropping in shock and his eyes bugging from his face!, Aramis made a strangled noise in his throat, his first thought going to d'Artagnan.  
If the Comtesse was alive, then d'Artagnan was not lawfully wed to Athos, and their Pups were ilegitamate, while it was not d'Artagnan`s own doing, he had been innocent in all this, his name would be shamed for the rest of his life, he would forever be known as Athos`s whore, and Oman of a pair of Bastards, he would be disraced and notorious, his reputation forever ruined with the taint of this unlawful marriage.

"Aha!", Richelieu`s triumphant cry drew the attention of the those in the room, and with smirk he pushed open the pannel that Milady had used to snatch d'Artagnan 

"What the fu......" Treville trailed off, walking over to the Cardinal and peering into the dark passage, Athos shooting up from his slump on the bed and joining the Captain in a moment

"Hidden passages, and escape routes" Richelieu explained "They litter the Louvre worse than mouse holes!, one of the Kings anciestors had them installed, either for spies to keep watch on his courtiers and servents, or as an escape route during war"

"And you`ve never thought to divulge this information?" Treville growled glowering at the Cardinal who looked back at him with an impassive expression 

"That can wait!" Aramis snapped "We have to get after this mad woman, and stop her from hurting d'Artagnan!", he had barely finished speaking before Athos was storming into the passage way, his sword drawn, and a steely look on his face, "Well a plan might help too!" Aramis muttered following after the Comte, Porthos cursing and right behind him 

Treville turned to his Musketeers, taking off his hat and cloak as they would only get in the way, "Start a search" he ordered "Coordinate with The Red Guards, and turn this city inside out if you must, but find the Comte D'Artagnan, and arrest Milady de Winter!"

The Musketeers saluted Treville, while turning to Richelieu to begin making the search, while Treville followed after Athos, Aramis and Pothos into the dark passageway.

 

 

D'Artagnan`s eyes stung as he was dragged into day light, coming out of the narrow tunnel into the Chapel Royal.

Sunlight streamed through the stained glass windows, reflecting in the font, and shining on the golden crucifix on the aulter.

He staggered forwards as Milady pushed him further into the chapel, "What d`you plan to do?" d'Artagnan asked, clasping a hand over his bleeding shoulder as he was forced across the cold stone floor, his eyes searching out in hope of a priest, a choir boy, anyone who might render him assistance 

"What d`you think I plan to do?" Milady sneered running the tip of the dagger down d'Artagnan`s spine, slicing the material of his night shirt, and cutting his back open with a shallow cut that stung painfully 

"You are mad!" d'Artagnan gasped, turning round to face the deranged woman "If you shed blood in the house of God you will be damned for all eternity!, your soul will burn hell without any chance of salvation!", Milady smirked and lashed out with the dagger slicing open d'Artagnan`s cheek just beneath his right eye making him yelp and clutch his face as blood poured from the wound, as it always does from facial and head injuries.

"You think I care about my immortal soul?" she jeered at d'Artagnan driving him further back as he tried to keep away from the bloody dagger tha dripped with his blood, "You think I fear hells flames?", she gave a mirthless laugh that echoed about the chapel "Foolish Pup!, I have already risen from the grave once!, I have looked death in the face and spat in it`s eye!, I have no fear of death and damnation!", d'Artagnan let out a cry as he stumbled back into the alter of candles which were lit in memory of the departed, his shaking hands steadied him on the edge of the table, his heart pounding as Milady drew closer, pressing herself against him, the dagger beneath his chin!.

"You know something?" she drawled tapping the tip of the blade against d'Artagnan`s chin 

"What?" he spat, schooling his features into an expression of scorn and anger, determined he would not give into fear, 

"You should be thanking me!" Milady said, making d'Artagnan snort, "It`s true!" she purred stroking the blade against his cheek, tapping the bleeding the cut there, "I am saving you my poor little Pup!"

"Saving me?, saving me from what?" d'Artagnan sneered, with his hands behind his back, and out of Milady`s sight, he reached desperately for one of the candles, burning his fingers on flames, and spilling wax over his fingers as he tried to get grasp of one of the sticks 

"I am saving you from shame!, the shame of being a whore and bearing bastards that would ruin your family name for all time!", d'Artagnan glowered at Milady, his fingers wrapping securely about the candle stick and lifting it from the sand it was set in 

"You know something too?" he asked leaning his head forward and whispering conspiritorly 

"What?" Milady asked running the dagger down towards d'Artagnan`s heart 

"You are completely insane!", with a blinding speed d'Artagnan brought the light candle round, spilling wax on himself as he thrust it forward stabbing the naked flame into Milady`s left eye!.

With a blood curdling scream Milady leapt back, her hands coming up to her damage face, holding her wounded, blinded eye as if she could repair the damage with her hands!.

D'Artagnan did not wait a second to act, back handing Milady while she was distracted and in pain, she threw her to the ground, and ran past as fast as his pregnant body would allow him, running for the chapel doors to escape!.

With a savage, inhuman cry of rage, Milady leaped to her feet, tearing after d'Artagnan with her dagger raised high!, d'Artagnan let out a scream as she came down on his back, the dagger sinking into the flesh above his right shoulder blade, his knees smashing into the stone floor and the breath forced from his lungs with a painful exhale of air, 

"Bastard!" Milady shrieked ripping the dagger from d'Artagnan`s shoulder with a spray of blood, she let out a howl as d'Artagnan`s left elbow collided with her ribs knocking her off his back and allowing him to make a desperate and clumsy scrabble for freedom, only to be brought down onto his belly by Milady grabbing his ankles and pulling them from under him!.

Savagely Milady pounced on d'Artagnan, trying to pin him to the ground as he rolled onto his back, trying to fend her off as she slashed at him with the dagger!, her one good eye bulged from her face, her veins prominant and almost bursting from her skin as she bore down on d'Artagnan struggling to get her wrists free from d'Artagnan`s hands and drive the dagger through his heart!

"I`ll kill you yet you little whore!" Milady snarled 

"Go to hell!" d'Artagnan spat twisting and biting into Milady`s wrist making her scream and drop the dagger, letting go of her wrists d'Artagnan scrabbled for the blade, as did Milady, who`s nails clawed at his arms as he strained to get hold of the dagger, or at least prevent Milady from getting it!, with a last burst of strength he managed to get his hand on the hilt, bringing his arm round and sank the blade into Milady`s throat, right up to the hilt!.

Milady`s eyes went wide, her mouth opening and blood rolling out to drip down her chin, she gazed at d'Artagnan in utter shock, falling backwards to sit on her backside, her hand reaching for her throat and the dagger wedged inside it, she chocked and coughed as she struggled to try and get air past the blade, her face turning purple with lack of air and her hand wrapping tight about the hilt of the dagger, with a gargling and groan she wrenched the blade from her throat making blood spray across the room, her cold eyes fixed on d'Artagnan, in final piercing stare before she toppled to the ground dead.

 

D'Artagnan remained on the floor, gazing at Milady`s body, as the blood still pouring out of her, staining the church floor, as it stained his hands  
"Oh God!" he whispered with sinking horror, he had just taken a life in the house of God!, would God understand that he had done it to protect himself and his unborn Pups?, could he do some penance?, or would he be damned by this act for the rest of eternity?.

With shaking limbs, he lurched forwards trying to get to his feet, to get himself before the Holy Aulter to pray for his soul, but before he could rise from his knees a searing pain shot through his belly, coupled with a gush of liquid between his legs!, looking down d'Artagnan let out a cry of horror seeing his night shirt stained in waters and blood!.

 

D'Artagnan`s scream reached Athos as he made his way through the tunels, snarling he pressed on at a full sprint, his sword raised, ready to do whatever it took to save d'Artagnan, right behind him Aramis drew his pistol feeling Porthos`s hot breath on the back of his neck and heard Treville give a growl as he hurried after them. 

Together the four men burst into the chapel royal expecting to find d'Artagnan at Milady`s mercy, in the clutches of the mad woman and fighting for his life!.

Instead they found Milady`s corpse on the ground, a river of blood about her from her gauged open throat!.

On the floor near her side d'Artagnan sat sobbing, his own hands covered in blood, which also stained his night shirt   
"d'Artagnan?" Athos whispered taking a step towards him 

"No!" d'Artagnan cried pressing a hand to his belly and crying out in pain "No, no, NO!" 

"Oh God!" Aramis whispered turning white as flour "The Pups!".


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premature births almost always lead to infant death or still birth in these days, as there was no way to assist and ailing infant as we can do today.
> 
> Sables are a very expensive fur, worn only by the nobility.
> 
> Men were never present during child birth, save for Physicians and Priests, up until the twentieth century, and even then it did not become common place until the eighties.

"Go and get some help!" Aramis shouted to Treville and Porthos who were stood rigid on the spot gazing at d'Artagnan with horror on their faces, both paused, looking to Aramis, then as d'Artagnan cried out again, they turned and ran to find the physicians and midwives.

"Oh God no!, no!" d'Artagnan howled fighting the contractions that gripped his abdomen, he flinched back as Athos dropped to his knees beside him, reaching for him, Aramis joining them a moment later, "I`m sorry!" d'Artagnan wept gazing at Athos with tear filled eyes "So sorry!"

"It`s going to be fine, everything will be fine" Athos said with a firmness in his voice that he did not really feel, terror griping his soul even more as d'Artagnan cried out again, more blood spreading down his thighs, desperately he looked to Aramis, hoping for encouragement but the Spaniard looked just as terrified as he.

 

As soon as the physicians and Midwives were summond, d'Artagnan was moved with all haste back to his apartments. 

The physicians did not even have to examin him to know that he was in full labour and that it was far to late to try and do anything about it, they could not prevent the fact that the Pups were coming early, only try to deliver them as swiftly as possible, and prevent further damage to d'Artagnan.

"You should go out Monsiegneur" one of them said to Athos as he stood by the bed, his shaking hands coated in blood, and face as white as a sheet as he watched the midwives attending d'Artagnan, and Aramis urging him to drink hot ale from the fire to strengthen himself, Athos flinched as the physician placed a hand on his arm tugging him away   
"This is no place for you Monsiegneur, this is Womens, and Omegas work, not fit for an Alpha!"

Athos opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment d'Artagnan let out another cry, lurching forward and vomiting up the ale that Aramis had been pressing on him!, he continued to sob and cry out, his fists in the soiled bed sheets and face loosing what little colour there had been in his cheeks   
"Aramis!" he choked, the Spaniard wrapping his arms about his shoulders 

"Hush Querida, I`m here, I`m not going anywhere" Aramis soothed turning to the fumbling midwives "Get water and a cloth to clean his face!, get bandaged to at least bind his wounds till they can be stitched!" 

"Monseigneur?" the Physician said to Athos who shook his head and pulled his arm free 

"No, I am not leaving" he said marching back up to the bed, and taking position beside d'Artagnan, and helped Aramis ease him back against the pillows to clean his face of vomit and let him swil his mouth out with water

"I`m sorry!" d'Artagnan cried to Athos looking at him with devestation in his face "I`m sorry I lost them!"

"No love, you hav`nt lost them!" Athos said "And none of this is your fault" 

"I sinned!" d'Artagnan wept, his voice horse and face screwing up again in pain as the contractions renued 

"Where the water and linens!" one of the midwives shouted to a servent 

"You hav`nt sinned, you are guiltless Mi Querida" Aramis said rubbing his back as Athos stroked back his sweat soaked hair 

"M`not!" d'Artagnan sobbed panting with the contractions that were coming faster and harder, "I killed in church!, I shed blood in Gods house!", he looked at Aramis with large frightened eyes "I`m damned for all eternity!"

"No you`re not, it is Murderers who are damned, you killed in self defence, in defence of your Pups!, God understands such things, he will not condemn you" Aramis assured the Omega "You need have no fear, God has not abandoned you nore will he condemn you!"

"He has!, thats why this is happening!" d'Artagnan tipped back his head letting out another choked sob, his body bucking as the contraction gripped him 

"Can`t you do something?" Athos yelled at the three physicians and five midwives, whom it seemed to him were doing nothing save standing around looking at each other and speaking in hushed voices!, the Physician who had operated on d'Artagnan broke away from the others to come up to the bed bowing before the Comte

"If Your Grace would give your leave, we must examin Your Consort" 

"For the love of God get on with it!" Athos snarled "Theres nothing I`ll see that I hav`nt seen before!, God almighty how d`you think he got Pupped?, an imaculate conception!?", the physician flushed hotly summoning his collegues and midwives to lay a concealing sheet over d'Artagnan`s hips, and help manouver d'Artagnan`s legs so they were bent at the knee and spread wide to reveal the dilating birthing passage

"Seven fingers" one of them commented removing his bloody hands and cleaning them fastidiously "No sign of complication, delivery should happen shortly"

"The Pups, what of the Pups?" Aramis demanded snatching a damp cloth from a midwife and using it to wipe d'Artagnan`s face 

"That is it Gods hands Senior" one of the elder physicians replied "I believe that a priest should be called in all haste, so that they can be blessed.....", Athos`s growl, and Aramis`s glare shut him up before he finished speaking and he hastily backed away leaving d'Artagnan`s attendance to his collegues.

 

 

An hour later d'Artagnan continued to labour, his wounds from Milady`s dagger had been cleaned and bound, but as writhed too much with his labour pains he could not be stitched as he would rip the threads before they could be fitted properly.

On the bed, sheets had been added under him to try and soak up the blood, Athos and Aramis remained at the head of the bed, holding his hands, rubbing his back, and encouraging him to breath and remain calm.

While neither of them said it, they both doubted that this would result in a live birthing, the Pups were coming two months early, they chances that they would not be still born were very slim.

All the two of them could do was get d'Artagnan through this, and help him through the grief after.

Porthos brought news from the Court, The King had ordered that special Masses be said in d'Artagnan`s name, with Cardinal Richelieu leading one such in Notre Dam, and others were called through out the city.  
He did not remain in the chambers, but stayed outside listening to the sounds of d'Artagnan`s cries with a sinking heart, and dropping to his knees to pray himself.

 

When the first Pup was clearly in position to be delivered, d'Artagnan was repositioned onto his knees, clinging tightly to Aramis and Athos as the midwife waited between his spread thighs   
"Push down as hard as you can your grace" she instricted nodding to another who had a twoel ready for the Pup, and would hurry it away should it be born dead as they suspected it would.

With a heart wrenched moan d'Artagnan pushed down, feeling the small body sliding out of his body with a rush of bloody fluids into the Midwifes hands.  
Letting out a deep breath he held very still, his heart in his mouth as he waited, and waited for the sounds of a cry from the Pup  
"No!" he whimpered when no sound came, tears filling his eyes and a sob escaping his lips, Athos looked desperately at the midwife as she cut the cord and handed the tiny bloody body to the second midwife for it to be wrapped in a towel, his heart was in his mouth, and his whole body froze until there came a weak whimper from the impossibly small infant!.

Had the room not been so silent then it surely would not have been heard, for the cry was no louder than a new born kitten mewling for it`s mother!  
"Oh thank God!, thank God!" Aramis cried crossing himself in relief, Athos let out a breath he had`nt known he`d been holding, supporting d'Artagnan as turned with his hands out reaching for the Pup

"Give him to me!, let me hold him!" he cried tears rolling down his cheeks 

"It`s a girl your grace, an Omega girl" the midwife said handing the small fragile pup over, however this news did not deter either d'Artagnan or Athos as they looked down at the tiny Pup who was smaller than a doll!

"She is beautiful!, she is perfect!" Athos whispered hardly daring believe that she was alive, that she had been born living despite being delivered so early 

"Alix, I want to call her Alix" d'Artagnan said pressing a kiss onto the Pups cheek, gazing down into sleepy blue eyes and memorizing her delicate features

"Alix she is" Athos agreed reaching out with a shaking hand and stroking her tiny head looking terrified that she might shatter if he touched her with anymore pressure!

"God is Good" Aramis whispered tears rolling down his cheeks as he gazed on his little charges first born, his heart bursting with a joy he had not expected to feel.

 

D'Artagnan was granted a half hours reprieve before the contractions began again, and he was forced to relinquish his pup to Aramis to be cleaned and wrapped in the warmest of gowns, Athos sending an order for his own sable cloak to be cut up and used to make extra warm blankets and wraps for the Pups.

Forty minutes later d'Artagnan was back on his knees strained to deliver the second Pup who was in breech, the most skilled Midwife took over delivery, guiding the small body down the birth canal and into the world.

Unlike the Pups elder sister who did not cry right away, this one let loose an indignant yelp!, sounding upset at being woken so early!.

d'Artagnan hardly waited to have the cord cut to be reaching for the Pup, whom the midwife declared was an Alpha Daughter.

"Olivia" d'Artagnan declared as soon as she was in his arms, looking at him with bright blue eyes and a puckered mouth, she was a little bigger than her twin, though still tiny, and very fragile 

"Olivia" Athos agreed leaning down and kissing her head "Welcome daughter", he looked to d'Artagnan who beamed at him, looking beyond exhausted but happier than ever, his smile growing even wider as Aramis came over with Alix and lay her carefully in Athos`s arms 

"Congratulations Querida" he said wiping his tearful eyes, his heart bursting with joy for the small family "They are beautiful"

"They are" d'Artagnan agreed "My girls, my precious girls". 

 

Porthos shot to his feet as soon as Aramis came out of the room, leaving the midwives to deliver the after birth, before he would help clean d'Artagnan up, and settle him into bed for a much needed rest   
"Well?" Porthos asked looking frantic "What is it?"

"Two girls!" Aramis breathed letting out a laugh that was almost a sob "Two beautiful girls!, an Alpha and an Omega!"

"Two girls?" Porthos repeated taking Aramis`s hands into his "Both living?"

"Yes!" Aramis cried "Small and fragile, but alive!, praise be to God they are alive!", Porthos let out a sound of pure joy sweeping Aramis into his arms and spinning him round!

"Yes!, oh thank God Yes!" he cried laughing and kissing Aramis`s beaming face as he held him even closer.

 

Finally cleaned up, with his wounds tended, and settled into a clean bed and fresh night shirt, d'Artagnan lay back against the pillows holding his tightly swaddled Pups, who were bundled in Athos`s sables to help keep them warm, Athos said by his side a tender smile on his face as he looked upon his family, hardly daring to believe that he was seeing his new born Pups alive, and d'Artagnan holding them in his arms  
"Our Alix and Livia!" d'Artagnan whispered kissing their sleeping faces "We did it!, against all the odds we did it!"

"No my dearest darling" Athos corrected "You did it", he felt as if he had just seen his worst nightmares coming true, faced the possibilty of loosing d'Artagnan and their Pups, only to be blessed with his family surviving it all, gently he kissed d'Artagnan`s cheek, stroking his daughters heads tenderly, "Thankyou" he whispered looking up into d'Artagnan`s tired dark eyes "Praise God for bringing you to me, my darling Angel, my salvation, my eternal joy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am flattered by the amount of replys I`ve gotten for Dream Width and this fic.
> 
> For thos without Dream width accounts, you don`t need to be members to make comments, it`s just like Kink Meme, hit the reply tag at the bottom of the posts to leave comments. 
> 
> (At least as far as I know you don`t need to be a member, you never have to on Live Journal and they`re pretty much the same thing)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter. 
> 
> This started as a prompt I wrote on Kink Meme and could`nt be patient enough to wait to see it filled, now however it is written, I hope you`ve enjoyed this, I`m always a sucker for a forced marriage that leads to love, I guess I`m an old romantic at heart.

Since so few people actually knew that Milady de Winter was in fact the long thought dead Comtesse de la Fere, and that she was now truly dead, Richelieu recomended that it never become public.

He stated himself that with her now being dead, any impediment to d'Artagnan and Athos`s marriage was now over, and as far as the law had been concerned she had been declared dead five years before, making Athos a widower and free to remarry as he wished.

However, to make certain that there would be no chance of the validity of their marriage ever being questioned, should rumours of Milady ever become public, Richelieu conducted a private ceramony for d'Artagnan and Athos in the Chapel Royal with Porthos, Aramis, and Treville acting as wittnesses.

Unlike their public ceramony nearly a year before, neither had any nerves in saying their vows and pledging to spend their lives with one another, and kissed with true passion as Richelieu declared them joined in holy matrimony.

The public explanation for Milady, was simply that she was an extreamist and dangerously insane, as was her acomplice Rochefort, who was publicaly beheaded following his trial.

 

Despite their early arrival into the world, Alix and Livia proved to be strong and resilient, beating the staggering odds that were laid against them and surviving.

Since they had been born so early, and no one really expected them to live out their first month, let alone their first year, they were taken to Notre Dam and Christened the day after their birth. 

It was not the beautiful and lavish ceramony that d'Artagnan and Athos had hoped to give them, nore could d'Artagnan attend, since he was to remain confined until his churching took place six weeks after the delivery.  
However neither wanted to risk their daughters being denied a Christian buriel should the worst happen, and they should die.

Aramis and Porthos were God parents, along with The King and Queen, Her Majesty taking the Pups into her arms with a look of adoration on her face as she her them against her heart declaring them the most beautiful infants she had ever seen in her life.

Seeing the two premature girls clinging to life was bitter sweet for the Queen, who was reminded painfully of her still born son, and the many miscarriages she had suffered during her long marriage.  
While she would never wish ill on the girls, who she fell in love with the moment she clapped eyes on their doll like faces, she did, in her private moments, shed tears, and ask God, why she had not been as lucky with her Son.

 

While defiant in their desire to live, neither Alix or Livia could suckle, their mouths were too small, and they did not have enough strength to latch onto d'Artagnan`s engorged breasts bringing him to tears of dispair until Aramis came up with an ingenious suggestion.

In the same way one would milk a cow or a goat for milk, he and d'Artagnan manipulated d'Artagnan`s nipples, expressing milk into a bowl, and then using a tea spoon dropped the milk in the Pups mouths so they could feed without difficulty.

While it was painful and time consuming, d'Artagnan never once complained as he managed to nourish his girls who thrived on the hourly feedings, being so very tiny they could not consume very much at a time, so small frequent feedings were nessasery to ensure they were receiving adequate nutrician.

Athos doubted he had ever seen a more heart warming and tender sight as he did when he watched his girls being fed by d'Artagnan and Aramis.  
While it had been on the tip of his tongue to suggest engaging a wet nurse or two to ease the burdon on d'Artagnan, who was getting little sleep as he was roused every hour to be milked and then fed the girls, Athos could not bring himself to do so when he saw the devotion on d'Artagnan`s tired face.

He and Aramis slept between the nursings, allowing a nurse to change the Pups soiled clothing and wash them very carefully in lupe warm water, always wrapping them back up in thick woolen gowns, and blankets made of Athos`s sables to keep their tiny fragile bodies warm.

While he could not really help in the care of the Pups the way d'Artagnan and Aramis were, Athos took care of d'Artagnan as Porthos did Aramis, ensuring that the two of them still slept, and ate well, and had preparations made for when they returned home.

In truth d'Artagnan should had been going to his estates in Gascony, to take up his Aphans seat, but having only just given birth, and his need to remain with his Pups and devote his time to them, it was decided that he would remain in France until the Pups were weaned and stronger for the long trip to Castlemore.

d'Artagnan sent letters to his Aphans steward, ordering that all business continue as it always had under his Aphans rule, and for that any corospondances be sent to Le Fere for him to deal with.

 

By the time he was churched six weeks after the Pups birth, his injuries had healed, and the Pups were going for longer between feeds, and to his delight, were now able to latch onto his breasts to be nursed properly rather than spoon fed.

With Milady and Rochefort dealt with, and the Gascon ruling house appeased with the ambassedor`s certainty that d'Artagnan was safe and happy in his new home, Athos and d'Artagnan were able to take their formal leave of Louis and retire back to La Fere safe from the threat of war and further danger to their little famiy.

 

"I can not believe how much they`ve grown!" Athos said as he held Livia in his arms, gazing down onto her face, her blue eyes were turning a beautiful shade of violet, and would likly turn brown there after, Alix`s looked to be remaining blue like Athos`s, but Livia would have d'Artagnan`s dark brown orbs.

Both girls now had their first teeth in, the ones they should have been born with, and within the next three months or so would be weaned as their bodies would be ready for solid foods, Pups unlike babies were able to eat solid food at three months, with Livia and Alix being born so early they would be late in reaching this stage, but neither Athos nore d'Artagnan cared, they were just too thrilled about the fact that the girls had lived when most infants born so very early would not have lasted more than a handful of hours.

"They`ll proberly be running around causing us trouble before we know it!" d'Artagnan laughed as he gently rocked Alix, bouncing her the way she liked and was garrenteed to shift any colic she might have, "And we`ll likly have another litter on the way!", he laughed again as Athos`s eyes bugged at the thought of more Pups!, the Alpha was still getting used to having his daughters without adding to the brood!, he was also amazed by how great their lung capacity had grown in the last six weeks!, at first their cries had been pitifully weak, and as fragile as their tiny bodies, now he swore they could raise the dead with their loud demanding cries!.

"Lets err, get these two walking, talking, and toilet trained before we decide to add to our family" he said, clearing his throat several times as he spoke, making d'Artagnan laugh even more 

"Hush beloved!, I did not mean right away" he assured his mate "I`d like to spend a few years enjoying our girls alone before we make another litter, and having some grown up alone time with you!", his lowered voice and fluttering eyelashes were all Athos needed to know what d'Artagnan was refering to, and with a growl he surged forward to capture his mates lips making the two pups bump into each other and give giggling sqeals at the motions, their arms and legs wriggling in their blankets!

"Maybe later Mon petit" Athos said hushing Livia before she could start exercising her lungs once more! 

"Count on it!" d'Artagnan promised rubbing Alix`s back.

 

 

While the two comtes retired to bed for the night, Aramis insisted on watching over the Pups, Porthos joining him to look down on the impossibly strong girls who had survived so very much already in their brief lives.

"God must have been watching over us the day this precious jewels were born" he declared stroking Alix`s cheek and tapping Livias pert tippy up nose "I don`t think I`ve ever been more scared in my life as I was when I saw Charles in labour"

"I know the feeling" Porthos agreed "Though I think I may just be able to top what you felt then"

"What?", Aramis turned to Porthos with a frown on his face only to freeze with his eyes going wide in shock as he saw Porthos holding out a small black diamond ring in a red velvet box  
"Porthos?, what are you.......what is.....?"

"Aramis" Porthos whispered clearing his throat "Rene d'Herblay De Aramitz, will you make me the happiest Alpha in the entire world, and consent to marrying me?"

Aramis let out a shock gasping laugh, his eyes shining with joy and love, "You know I can`t give you Pups or children?" he said "We will be litterless for life?"

"I know" Porthos said "But we`re God parents to Livia and Alix, and more or less parents to Athos and d'Artagnan!, so I think we`ll have a large enough family without begetting any of our own!, so putting that to one side, what d`you say?", pressing his lips together and trying to get control of his bursting happiness, Aramis nodded his head letting out burst excited laughter 

"Yes!, yes I`ll marry you!", all but jumping up and down Aramis hardly waited for Porthos to slip the betrothal ring on his finger before he had jumped into his arms with so much force that Porthos nearly fell to the ground, thumping into the wall as he struggled to support himself and Aramis who was showering his face with kissess and rubbing himself against Porthos`s rapidly growing cock and knot 

"We can`t!" he hissed "Not in here!"

"Then carry me back to our room then!" Aramis urged "Because I need you, right now!".

 

Aramis and Porthos were wed, with d'Artagnan and Athos in attendance at the local Parish in La Fere when the Pups were six months old and weaned, while their masters were to be going South to Gascony for d'Artagnan to take up his seat and fully asserte himself as Comte D'Artagnan, they were to be staying in La Fere to enjoy a honeymoon period until the Comtes returned. 

When they did come back to France some four months later, they were greeted with a new arrival to their houshold, in the shape of an orphaned boy by the name of Raoul, who`s parents had tragically been lost in a fire.

Porthos and Aramis, had assisted in putting out the blaze in Pinon before it could spread, but nothing could be done for the poor lads parents who had succumbed to the smoke.

With no other family, the two of them had decided to take Raoul in and adopted him as their own Son.

It had been a risk, since he would be living under the Comtes roof earing at their expence, but neither d'Artagnan or Athos minded, greeting the toddeler with joy and thoroughly welcoming him to their family, promising Aramis and Porthos that they would see to his education and sponser his future in whatever craft he wished to take, though by the way he played with his toy sword and dobby horse, it looked very much like a soldiers life was what he would choose!.

By the time Raouls first Christmas with his new family came around, d'Artagnan was expecting again, delivering a litter of triplets in the summer, followed another littler of twins three years after that. 

The Gacon/French allience went from strength to strength, continuing decades later as Louis died and his much longed for Son Louis XIV succeeded him to the throne in his minority, and Queen Anne ruled as regent, the last of the antagonists and extreamists were quelled and a lasting ensued, aided especially by the Pups that the Comte de la Fere and the Comte d'Artagnan brought into the world, unighting the country with something far stronger than politics, binding Gascony and France with blood and Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne-falcyn.dreamwidth.org/1378.html
> 
> I`ve got an idea in my head that I`ve posted on Dreamwidth, check it out at this copy paste link.


End file.
